The Feelings That Lie Within
by OtAkU ChU
Summary: Maka is in trouble, and it's up to Soul and the DWMA members to save her. But when Soul finds out his most hated rival;Death the Kid is sweeping Maka off her feet, what can a death psythe do? Only what any man in love would- Seduce her back.
1. Chapter 1 Stupid Decision

FYI: I AM AN OTAKU... and yes i love to write fanfictions! Which is why i am so excited to be a part of this website now! Lately I have started a new series called Soul Eater, and I just fell in love with this pairing! So I decided for my very first fanfiction I would write about SOUL and MAKA! Please Enjoy and tell me what you think.

SoulXMaka Fanfiction

WARNING! Contains:

LEMONS!

Chapter 1: Stupid Decision (Maka's POV)

"Hey Soul, are you still mad at me?" She asked. Maka turned to look at her partner, who still had a scowl plastered on his face. He ignored her and kept walking, making sure to be oblvious on how much he didn't want to talk right now.

She rolled her eyes, _**You don't have to be a jerk about it.**_Then again, maybe she had went a little overboard on pummeling him. It wasn't his fault that Blaire constantly walked around the house naked. But that didn't mean Soul had to drool over her like a pervert! She clenched her fists and felt her anger come back again, _**what a jerk**__. _

She decided to ignore Soul and focus on the dull scenery around her. The forest they were in was dead, and had nothing but broken branches and the bleak sky to keep the both of them company. Maka sighed, "Why did we get sent out to do this?"

She recalled her meeting with Lord Death, and regretted accepting this mission. Sure it wasn't like her to give in to anything, but now Maka was starting to think it was suicide to accept such a dangerous task. They were only minutes from the Afreet egg, and already she could feel its powerful soul wavelengths.

Then again, just because an Afreet has a huge power source, that doesn't mean it knows how to use it's full capabilities. She sped up her pace to catch up with Soul, she was still mad at him, but he was her partner afterall. "Soul, we're getting close." Soul stopped and turned to Maka, showing off that damn overconfident smirk he always had. Maka loved it alot, even though sometimes he could act like an idiot.

"I guess I"ll just have to be mad at you later, for now though lets go kick some ass." Maka smiled, relieved that he wasn't as upset as she thought he was. "All right then, I'll make sure to remind you about being mad later!" She jumped onto the nearest tree branch, waiting for Soul to transform into his psythe mode.

Several moments passed by, and still nothing. "Hello? Earth to Soul?" She questioned him from up in the tree. His smirk turned into a frown, and he pointed at her rudely. "Do you seriously think I'm gonna fight with you after what you did?" She raised an eyebrow, and stared at him still confused. "What the hell are you rambling on about Soul?"

He clenched his fists, "I was fucking kidding about being mad at you later. I'm still pissed and I'm not gonna fight with you." Maka jumped down from the tree and whacked him on the head, "You're so damn childish! Get over it already, we've got an Afreet to kill!" Soul rubbed his head where Maka hit him, he smiled and sat down on the ground. "Hell no." He sneered.

Maka felt a chill go up her spine, she whipped her head around and felt the Afreet soul running toward their direction at full speed. _**Damn it! We don't have time for this! **_"Soul come on, stop this bullshit and transform now!" Soul remained sitting, and continued to ignore her every word. "Soul! The Afreet's coming right now! You don't know how powerful it is! We'll die if we don't fight!" She yelled panicking.

"I'm not doing it." He replied. His eyes stayed closed, while his arms were stubbornly splayed across his chest.

"Soul-" Suddenly a huge claw ripped from the forest and swung straight at her. Maka felt a huge pain erupt in her side and realized she was being thrown across the field. Trying to soften her fall, she landed on her back and hit a tree, practically knocking the breath out of her. She coughed up blood, and wiped her mouth clean.

She tried standing up but almost screamed at the pain that her body was going through. Maka looked to her side and noticed that she was bleeding everywhere. Well no wonder she felt so dizzy. She glanced at Soul across the field through heavily lidded eyes. He was attempting to dodge the Afreet's attacks, and was unsucessful. _**Damn, I can't even get up, Soul can't do anything without me**__._ Even as Maka told her body to move, everything started to fade out and eventually her whole world went black. '

Chapter 2: It Was My Fault (Soul's POV)

He hadn't even seen it coming, especially when it's claws ripped into Maka's side, and threw her across the field like a rag doll. _**It's Your Fault**__._ From where he was standing Soul could see the blood splayed on the ground, and he instantly regretted acting like a spoiled child. _How Uncool. _

The Afreet's face came into view, and Soul's breath hitched in his throat. Maka and him had been in battle countless times with Afreets, but he had never seen one this terrifying. It had nothing but holes for eyes, like a bottomless pit. And it's body looked broken and shattered, with chains wrapped around its entire being. Soul looked down at its jagged claws, now stained with Maka's blood.

_**This time its completely my fault**__. _Soul glanced across the field searching for Maka to be up and ready to fight. But the sight that he saw wasn't what he expected. Maka, the strong and courageous girl who had asked him to be her friend even though he was a complete stranger. Maka, who pummeled Soul into oblivion every time he got a nosebleed when he saw Blaire naked, and of course his unrelenting partner who never gave up was splayed out on the ground. Her body was staining the earth with blood, and her eyes were shut tightly in agony. The look on her face was inevitable, she would be lost to him forever if they didn't escape now.

That one thought was what almost broke him. He jumped at the last second, dodging the Afreet's attack. Soul knew that he needed to get out of there fast, otherwise Maka would probably die. He leaned to the left and landed a swift kick into the Afreet's chest, making it fall to the ground. It wouldn't physically hurt him, Soul knew that much. But at least it would give him time to get Maka and himself outta there.

"All right." He encouraged himself. "Time to get the hell outta here." He ran at lightening fast speed to where Maka's body was spread out. Soul almost choked at the state he found her in. _**Its your fault**__. _Maka was face down and her side was bleeding profusely. _**How the hell am I supposed to carry her outta here without hurting her? **_He glanced back at the Afreet, who was struggling to get back up on its feet. _**Not much time, there's no choice. **_He picked her up gently, trying not to hurt her wound. Maka moaned, and winced in agony.

"Sorry Maka, but I gotta get you outta here." He whispered. Using his abilites, he took off in a flash. The wind whipped across his face, he knew that Maka was in some serious pain right now but she would have to deal with it. His problem was finding a place where she could rest and recooperate. Soul looked around, and spotted a nearby cave in the distance. _**The Afeet seemed to attack based on movement, that's why he was able to track us and almost kill us both. **_Even though he knew it was taking a big risk, Soul had to rely on basic instinct.

He jumped in the nearest tree and started flying by branches. They were both so close, just a little bit more and they would be safe. Finally he reached the cave and adjusted Maka to where he was carrying her bridal-style. "It's okay Maka, we're safe now." He reassured her. Her face was deathly pale, and her skin was ice cold. Soul realized she had lost a lot of blood, and if he didn't treat her soon she was going to die.

He carried her into the cave, going as far back as he could. Eventually after walking a while, he surprisingly found a natural hot spring. This would come in handy in helping Maka heal. He layed her down on the cave floor, and unbuttoned her shirt.

He stopped, suddenly aware of what he was doing. _What am I doing? _He flushed, and moved away from Maka's body. He eyed her warily, knowing that if she were to wake and find him leaning over her with her shirt _**off **_then there would definately be hell to pay. Plus, if he had to take off her shirt, he would see _**everything. **_He gulped and put his hand over his mouth, trying to stifle his growing pain down _there. __**She would understand right? Its not like I want to see her naked. **_At the word **naked** his cock twitched and he groaned. _**Dammit this is doing me no good! **_

He sighed, and pushed back his embarassment. He lifted his finger to her buttons, noticing that his hands were trembling. He popped one open and unconsciously undid the rest until Maka was almost completely bared to him except the mint green bra she was wearing. _**Strange, **_he thought._**Her breasts are bigger than I imagined. **_The dirty thought made him blush and scowl at his desire.

His cock hardened at the thought of groping her breasts. It was definately weird, Soul was trying to suppress his urges but his desire for Maka was overcoming him. _**This is not the time! **_Fortunately his rational thoughts won out and he started cleaning the blood from Maka's side. She was badly injured and needed medical attention.

Soul pulled out his pack that he always kept in his jacket. Luckily he had put bandages and antibiotics in there for emergencies. He started cleaning Maka's wound, now that there was barely any blood it was becoming easier to heal. After wiping up all the blood, he lifted Maka up and started wrapping the bandages around her waist. He ignored her moans and whimpers, knowing that it hurt badly...but nothing could be done about it.

He finished quickly, trying to spare Maka's pain. He exhaled and sighed. Now all he could do was wait for Maka to wake up.

****Gomenasai! It was very late when I started working on this! But I knew that If I didn't get it down... I would definately regret it later! Please bear with me for I am new at this and am still trying to figure out how to work the whole website! I WILL keep working on this story so please don't give up on me yet! Review and tell me what you think...no matter how horrible it is. But please... be nice about it!


	2. Chapter 2 Suppressing Oneself

Hello everyone and thank you for reading my first fanfiction! You have no idea how happy I was when I got my first review! Gomenasai for uploading this so late! Lately I have been having to use my sister's laptop for writing my fanfictions and Microsoft just doesn't want to work. But thank you for putting up with me and please Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Suppressing Oneself (Maka's POV)

The darkness itself was overbearing, she couldn't take it anymore. _**Someone help me!**_ She screamed into the endless eternity of pitch black. The last thing she remembered was seeing Soul's face, his determined look and that damn overconfident smile. _**What happened to me?**_ she thought wildly.

The Afreet's giant claws swept through her mind, reminding her of the blood spilling mercilessly from her side. "That's right... Dammit!" She cursed angrily. She lifted her hands from her side and noticed there wasn't even a scratch. No blood, no scar, nothing. She sighed in relief, but jumped into action when she realized she had no idea where she was.

She glanced around the empty black space, knowing that someone, or rather _**something **_was watching her. "I know you're there, come out." She threatened menacingly. It was obvious she was no longer on Earth. _**Perhaps I'm dead... **_she chuckled lightly. "Who are you? Show yourself!" She yelled.

A pair of red eyes appeared from the darkness, followed by a body. She gasped in surprise as she took in the dark form. "Soul?" She whispered. Soul stared at her seriously and stepped closer to her. "Maka..." He growled huskily. He closed the distance between them, and stopped right in front of her.

She brought her hands to her chest, and eyed him hopefully. "Soul is it really you?" He smiled and opened his arms, still wearing that overconfident grin. _**This can't be real can it? I mean I'm dead afterall right? **_She walked closer to him, holding out her hand. Her fingers traced over his chest and she looked into his eyes. _**If I'm dead, this could be a dream of mine. Just an illusion.**_

Maka felt that it was probably a trick, but she didn't care. Her emotions were getting the better of her, and all her feelings for Soul were pouring out in an instant. Whether or not it was really him, seeing Soul's face was making her heart beat faster every second. Since the beginning, she had been his friend, and then his meister. But for her, new feelings had developed for Soul. She loved him very much, even though she would never admit it.

Now her feelings that she had so cleverly kept hidden from him were being released. She couldn't control it, _**maybe when you're dead nothing matters anymore.**_Maka smiled and brushed her fingers across his lips, _**If I'm really dead then it's okay to do this right? **_

Soul stared down at her hungrily, as if trying to decide which part of her he wanted first. She shivered as his fingers rubbed against her lower back. "Maka..." He whispered seductively. Cupping her face in his hands, he brought their faces within an inch to each other. His white hair nuzzled against her forehead, causing her to focus on how close they both were. She could feel her heartbeat throughout her entire being, Maka gasped feeling his warmth pulsing through her lower region.

He had pressed her tightly against him, disregarding his hard member rubbing against her. "Maka..." He nibbled her earlobe, causing her to tremble with delight. "Soul." she moaned softly. He growled and captured her lips sweetly, angling his head so he could gain better access.

The kiss eventually grew from sweet and gentle, to hot and heavy. Soul ran his fingers through Maka's hair, and in the process pulled her pigtails out, letting her hair fall around her shoulders in waves. She felt hot, and everywhere Soul touched it left a sweet burn on her body. "Soul!" She gasped, wanting more from him. He licked her bottom lip, leaving her in shock, but wanting more. She her parted lips, letting his tongue slip inside her needfully. _**There's no way that this could be happening**_, she thought hazily.

Soul's tongue rubbed against hers and sucked it eagerly. She moaned into his mouth, loving the attention he was giving her. He let go of her tongue, giving her a chance to breathe. "Maka...Can I?" Maka looked up to a very alluring sight. Soul, whose hair was messily parted to one side of his face, and whose red eyes were glazed over with lust, looked like he was enjoying every minute of it. She noticed that Soul's fingers had traced down her stomach and was lingering at the edge of her waistband, dangerously close to her panties.

She flushed red, knowing full well what he wanted. She loved him, but she didn't know if she was ready for _this._

She gasped and felt a blinding pain in her side. Maka exhaled deeply and fell to the ground. The blackness surrounding them started to flicker on and off, and Maka could feel the same pain she had felt from the wound that screamed from her side. "Soul?" she questioned. She looked up to find no one there, _**It was an illusion...what did I think was going to happen? **_

Maka blinked away the tears that threatened to come to the surface. Since she had come here she had thought of nothing but being dead. But maybe she wasn't. Maka pushed herself off the ground, ignoring the horrible pain in her right side. She looked to the dark sky, which was now a light purple. "Let me go back! Back to Soul!" She yelled.

A bright light flushed out the darkness and engulfed her entire body. _**I'm not dead yet Soul, wait for me. **_

(Soul's POV)

Watching Maka in her sleep was quite entertaining, despite the fact that she was injured. "Soul..." He flinched at her moaning his name in her sleep. _**What the hell is she dreaming about?**_ He moved closer to her face, noticing that she looked like she was in pure bliss. What the hell! Here she was injured, and she was having a sexual fantasy about him! _**Only Maka... **_He sighed and smiled at her. "You idiot." He whispered while lightly knocking her on the head.

For now they had escaped the Afreet, Soul couldn't feel any evil souls nearby, even though he didn't have much of a knack for it. He studied her lips intently, while watching the different reactions that came across face. "Never knew you could be so cute Maka." He murmured. He stopped and realized what he had just said. _**Aw dammit! What the hell am I saying! She just my meister! My partner! We can't be like that. **_He scratched his head, running his fingers through his white hair.

No matter what he did, he couldn't bring himself to look away from her. Maka's hair was released from it's usual pigtails and it looked beautiful the way it framed her face. Her lips were slightly pouted and their color was a light cherry pink. Not to mention, he hadn't put her shirt back on due to her injury, so her breasts weren't completely hidden from his view. _**"Where the hell did I get tiny tits from?" **_He wondered. Sure, hers weren't huge like Blaire's, but they weren't small either. She hid them well underneath her uniform she always wore, Soul just never noticed it.

He let his eyes wander over her body, trying to memorize everything about her. "Now that I think about it, you're actually really pretty Maka." He whispered to her closely. Soul didn't care what he said now, after all Maka was asleep and couldn't hear anything. Plus they were the only two in this cave, and Soul's inner feelings for her were pouring out.

He hadn't ever thought about the two of them having a relationship like that. He knew how Maka felt about it, after the way her father acted around women it was only natural that Maka was on guard. He had noticed her curves and femininity growing every passing day, but had never commented on it. He didn't think it would be cool to drool over a girl he could never be with.

He sighed and let his fingers brush over her cheek, noticing the light flush in them. "Do you always dream about me like this Maka?" He asked. She sighed happily and smiled in her sleep, causing Soul to jerk his hand away in embarrassment. "Can you hear me Maka?" He asked hesitantly. She didn't answer, which in some way gave him relief. Suddenly he had an idea, he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help himself

Soul lifted his hand to her face and traced over her lips, which in turn elicited a shudder from Maka. "Soul..." she whispered breathlessly. He blushed scarlet, feeling his heart beat unrelentingly. He took his trembling hand and lightly ran it down her neck, taking in every reaction she expressed. Soul leaned in closer to her, and blew in her ear. "Maka..." he whispered. She trembled underneath his touch and moaned slightly. That was all it took for him, he growled and took her earlobe into his mouth. He nibbled and licked, driving her insane.

"Ah..." she moaned sweetly. He panted at her expressions, extremely happy he could make her feel this way. He kissed his way down her neck and across her collarbone. "Maka." He said breathlessly. He had only kissed her neck and ear, and already he could feel his hard on. "Just by doing this, you make feel this way." he whispered. He brought his lips just above the valley of her breasts.

_**Should I really be doing this? **_He dragged his tongue slowly between her breasts, enjoying the loud moans he got from her. _**She's enjoying it. **_He let his hands slide over her bra and lightly touch her breasts. "Soul!" she panted unmercifully in her sleep. He squeezed and started kneading them, enjoying the feel of her underneath his hands.

His fingers started pulling the bra underneath her breasts, so he could get a full view of her nipples. He pulled the straps down only to stop and realize what he was doing. He looked down at the vulnerable Maka asleep from her injuries. He sighed and pulled himself off of her. "I can't do this." He put his hands over his face and glanced at Maka. He saw her lips parted and panting hard. Her nipples were poking out from underneath her bra, showing him how much she had enjoyed his attention. "Dammit, you're just too cute." He kissed her on the forehead and moved away from her. "We'll continue when you're ready."

He ran his fingers through his white hair, trying to forget the warmth of her body and excited moans. "I can wait." He muttered uselessly, knowing that if he got near her again, he would most certainly take her on the spot. He growled at his frustration and buried his face in his hands. The feelings within were coming out.

*** This chapter to me was a little bleh. I know that it probably needs a lot of improvement, but I am working very hard to write better! So if you find anything confusing please tell me and I will fix it!


	3. Chapter 3 Can I Withstand It?

Hello Everybody! Its me OtAkU ChU! And I must say that i am very happy with my reviews! Even though it is a small amount to start off with I am very satisfied! Thank you all for your comments, I really appreciate that you can take the time out to read my fan fictions. It is taking me a while to limit my updates to every three days! But I hope that I can become a better writer and do some more awesome fan fictions! So pleaze enjoy this next chapter and tell me what you think! XD

Chapter 3: Can I Withstand It? (Soul's POV)

He hadn't slept for at least an hour after his close encounter of naughty desire with Maka. She was still asleep, but the pain looked like it had subsided. Which meant she was healing, Soul sighed and started re-bandaging her side. "You really oughta be more careful idiot." He ran his fingers through her hair, noticing that she was sleeping peacefully.

Soul smiled and tightened the bandages, making sure they were tied properly. He knew that her injury had healed some, it was no longer bleeding and the skin around it looked much cleaner. He leaned back on his hands and for the first time glanced around the cave. It was highly unusual, unlike any other dark cave, this one had small lights scattered across the rocky ceiling.

Plus, the ground didn't feel as rough as normal solid rock would feel. It felt strangely warm and soft. There had been many strange phenomenons going on with Death City, including the outskirts that surrounded it. Witches had been appearing at a rapid rate lately, and their power combined had left strange effects on nature. Trees had started intertwining with each other, creating huge thick barriers against the city. While animals became more rabid and beastly, increasing in size and killing more people.

This alone caused problems for Lord Death and the Academy. Not only were meisters short on hand nowadays, but more Afreets were coming into existence. This in turn produced a problem for the population of souls. Lord Death had been very strict about his orders, get rid of all the Afreets, and then destroy the witches.

Dr. Stein and Maka's father Spirit went on a rampage looking for the Witches hideout and hadn't been seen since. Ever since they had disappeared, it had put a strain on the school, and Lord Death himself. Soul sighed heavily and let his head hang down to the side. If only he could take Maka and leave.

It was getting harder, the missions, the ability to survive. His greatest fear was of Maka getting harmed like she did today. Soul's fear was of losing Maka forever. If he was to survive he had to quit being so selfish, after all it was his fault that Maka was in this predicament now. He peeked at her from the corner of his eye, regarding the blissful look on her face while she was sleeping. "Come back to me soon Maka."

(Maka's POV)

It had felt like hours since she had been engulfed by that white light. At first she was suspicious about it, but when she heard Soul's voice faintly through her mind she knew this was the right way. "Maka? Can you hear me?" Soul's voice was so close now... she could feel him. His warmth... "Soul." She murmured. She knew he probably couldn't hear her, but saying his name gave her reassurance that she could make it.

She drifted through the white light, seeing images flash before her. The time when she first met Soul, he had seemed so lonely but his music was so haunting yet beautiful. Another image flashed across her view, Blaire jumped on Soul butt naked nuzzling his head between her breasts. She fought the urge to bite her lip and clenched her fists in anger... _**Jerk. **_Then another memory came into view... Soul jumped in front of Maka, protecting her from Crona and Ragnarok's wrath.

She shivered at the memory of it all, no matter what Soul said she still believed it was her fault. The long scar that plagued all the way down his chest was due to her stupidity. She felt tears brim the surface of her eyes, threatening to escape. "Maka?" Soul's voice questioned, bringing her back to the white light. Her body started to feel very weird, it felt as if somebody was lightly tracing their fingers over her body. "Soul." She whispered breathlessly. It was all so strange, she felt as if she were being drugged. She was on Cloud 9, and her breaths were come out in ragged pants.

_**What's happening to me? **_The bright light shined brighter, causing her to shut her eyes. After several moments of complete silence... she opened her eyes to little lights scattered across a cave ceiling. "Where am I?" She managed to get out. Her throat felt extremely dry and scratchy, it hurt to talk. "Maka!" She glanced over to her right and saw Soul gaping at her openly. "Shut your mouth or I'll Maka-chop you into oblivion." She rasped. He smirked and put his arms underneath her body. "W-what a-are you d-doing?" she stuttered, her heart beating in a panick. He lifted her up and set her into his lap,

"You're so damn stubborn, you wake up from being comatose and start ordering me around? You got some nerve." She peeked into his red eyes, noticing the dark circles underneath them. "Have you gotten any rest Soul?" She replied ignoring his comment. He blinked in surprise and grinned sheepishly. "Nah, I couldn't fall asleep with the state you were in, besides you wouldn't quit calling my name in your sleep."

She flushed, and lowered her eyes from his gaze. "Oh really?" Although she couldn't see it, she knew he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Yeah... in fact you made me think you were having naughty dreams about me." Her mind flashed back to the fake Soul her imagination had created. The kisses he had given her, the look in his eyes, and the way she had moaned his name. _**OH MY GOD! He heard EVERYTHING! **_

She blushed an even deeper shade of red and tried to push herself off Soul's lap. "Let me down Soul." She ordered. He tightened his grip on her and pulled her closer, making her gasp in surprise. "No." He growled. She used all her courage to look into his eyes, "Stop acting so spoiled and let me go." She ordered once again. He pulled her closer and studied her face intently, only to make her blush harder. "Spoil me." He replied huskily.

"W-what?" She stuttered, shocked by his reply. He brought her face closer to his and brought his lips to her skin. He licked the space behind her ear, one of her most sensitive spots. She trembled and gripped his tshirt tighter. "You heard me... **SPOIL ME**." He growled, while sucking on her earlobe teasingly. "Ah...Soul!" She moaned. "Don't...do...that!"

Soul positioned her to where she was straddling his waist. He made sure that this position didn't hurt her, for that was the last thing he wanted to do. Meisters had the uncanny ability to heal incredibly fast, and the same was said for Maka. It had only been a few hours and she was already up and moving.

"Maka..." She could feel the light nips he was giving her, but it was only making her want more. _**He's being gentle with me.**_She sighed and gasped at the torture he was giving her neck. _**When did he become this pushy? **_This thought lingered in Maka's mind... but it was soon lost as the thrill of having Soul touch her affected her mind like a drug.

(Soul's POV)

He hadn't originally planned for things to go this way. Maka was straddling his waist, and he was kissing and licking every inch of her neck. When she had woken up, it had been such a relief to him. But then she went and opened up that smart ass mouth of hers, guaranteed, he loved it when she was feisty, but the fact that she was being whiney to him as soon as she woke up bothered him greatly.

Now that this was happening, his mind was completely blank. This time she was really awake, and she wasn't pushing him away. He used his tongue to play with the sensitive spot behind her ear, causing her to moan deeply into his shoulder. He felt her warm moist breath on his bare skin (**at the time Soul is wearing a sleeveless shirt... he took off his jacket to keep Maka warm! AWWW how sweet ) and that almost made him go completely over the edge.

He took a risk and kissed his way past her collarbone and down the valley of her breasts. He lingered there, waiting for Maka to tell him to stop. He would only do it if she was comfortable with it, afterall he loved her too much to take her of her own free will. He glanced up to see a sight that practically knocked his socks off. Maka was panting breathlessly, her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were half way closed. He felt a tight strain in his pants, _**Dammit**_ he cursed silently now becoming aware of his growing problem.

"Soul?" She questioned him breathlessly. He tangled his fingers in her hair and closed the distance between their lips. He let one of his hands slide under her ass to give her more support. He rubbed her ass slowly, letting her become aware of where his hands were. "Ah... Soul!" He licked her bottom lip, wanting to taste her inside and out. She moaned, letting her hands travel down his chest. He slid his tongue inside her when she opened her mouth. Sucking on her tongue gave him great pleasure, he loved hearing her moan into his mouth. Oh how he loved this moment...

Gomenasai but I must stop this chapter right here! It is close to 3:00 in the morning and I am running out of energy! But please put up with me for a little bit longer for OtAkU ChU will definately stick to updating everyday! XD Please enjoy the next chapter that will come out and pleae tell me what you thought about this one!


	4. Chapter 4 This Can't Be Happening

Onegai! Forgive me everyone for not updating in so long! Work really takes up alot of my time and writing late into the night takes a toll on me! I'm sorry that I haven't been writing lately, but i plan to end this series soon- i will keep it up if anyone wants me to but I need more reviews in order to do so! Plus writers block gets the best of me- so tell me if you want anything else to happen! I will do my best to write like a maniac! (*bow*)

Chapter 4: This Can't Be Happening

(Soul's POV)

He breathed in her scent, shivered at her touch. Soul had never felt more alive than in this moment. Maka had abandoned all hope of playing shy and was now freely exploring his body with her fingertips. "Soul! Ah...there!" She moaned when his fingers brushed against a sensitive spot, he smirked and stroked the spot again, loving the way she said his name. "Hey Maka, I never knew you could be so _**cute."**_

He felt her skin turn hot, knowing quite obviously that she was embarassed. "Soul...stop teasing me." She mumbled. He lifted her chin and stared into her eyes. Her hair was messy and ruffled, and her eyes were a haze of lust. Her cheeks were a light flush of pink, this was due to the slow pleasured torture he had been giving her. "You don't like it?" He asked seriously. If there was one thing he didn't want to do, it was make her uncomfortable. She stared at him, quite confused by the looks of it. "What do you mean? Of course I like it. It's just you always call me _**tiny tits **_or _**stupid."**_

Before she could say anything more, he crushed his lips down on hers forcefully. He licked her bottom lip, causing her to slightly open her mouth in a seductive moan. He used this to his advantage, and slipped his tongue inside. The inside of her mouth was hot and ready for him to explore, he sucked her tongue driving her mad with pleasure. He pulled away, hearing her whimper at the loss of his touch. He smirked and pulled her closer against his chest, liking the way she straddled his lower region.

"Tiny tits? I think you're far from that." He grinned seductively and let his fingers trail along the inside of her shirt. She shivered and tightened her grip on his shirt. "Baka...don't do that." She managed to get out. He let his fingers wander around the outside of her bra and cupped her fully. "AH!" She moaned quietly. He knew she was trying to shut him out, trying to win this battle of dominance. "Was that an order or a request?" He whispered huskily into her ear. He squeezed her breast harder and massaged the mound through the bra. She couldn't do anything but moan as he found her hardened nipple through the fabric and flicked it lightly.

"Soul!" she rasped breathlessly. Soul couldn't believe what was happening. Here he was, with the meister and partner he had fell in love with, doing things he had dreamt about for years. It was just all too good to be true.

"Well Well what do we have here?" Soul whipped around, instinctively covering Maka so she wouldn't be seen. "Lord Death wouldn't believe us if we told him!" He didn't know these strange voices, and how did they know Lord Death? Were these people meisters as well?

The two shadows stepped out from the darkness, one seemed to have the figure of a man, while the other even Soul couldnt make out. "Who are you?" He asked harshly. The cave light shone off a greenish glow that gave sight to the two intruders. A man with white hair and deep green eyes seemed to be the leader. His outfit consisted of a black leather hood and pants. Chains outlined the sleeves and boots, causing him to look like an dark executioner.

The other figure looked like a shadow of some sort, but its eyes had nothing but holes and its mouth was ridged and jagged. "We my dear boy work for the UnderGround Meister Organization, and you have been sentenced to death."

OHHHH I know right! Total twist! One moment Soul is having the greatest moment of his life and then BAM he gets interrupted! Just when the gettins good ^^ And a death sentence no less! Just who is it that ordered Soul's death? Keep reading to find out!

Soul: You are really boring them.

OtaChu: Me?

Soul: Yes you! Why do you think you only got 14 reviews! You suck!

OtaChu: T^T Oh shut up! You pervert!

Soul: 0/0 what?

OtaChu: Poor Maka! You took advantage of her!

Soul: Dammit! (rolling on the floor) you made me do that!

Maka: Is it strange that I barely get any scenes in this chapter?

OtaChu: Don't worry you'll have a big part in the next chapter :)

Maka: I really don't like the sound of that.

OtaChu: Me either, but the show must go on!

Again I am sorry that this was so short... but as I said before it is very hard to update with my hectic life going about right now! But I will try my very best to become a better writer and hope that I won't make you all come running after me with torches and pitchforks T^T

Soul: I call dibs on the sharpest fork.

OtaChu: OH SHUT UP!


	5. Chapter 5 Would You Rather?

Hello Everybody ^^ Its me OtAkU ChU and I would like to thank you all for your reviews on the 4th chapter! I know it was short- but i still appreciate the fact that you have not come after me with pitchforks yet! As we know in the last chapter, Soul was so rudely interrupted by two intruders who claimed that they were sent to execute Soul! Who are these mysterious men and just what is the Underground Meister Organization? In the next few chapters it will all be revealed!

Chapter 5: Would You Rather?

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Soul pushed Maka back, ignoring her orders. "Baka! What are you doing! Don't you do something stupid or I'll Maka-chop you into oblivion! " Soul snorted and reverted back to his smart ass attitude. "I don't know what the fuck the Underground Meister Organization is...but if you don't get the hell outta here- you're gonna regret it big time." These men had infiltrated the cave without Maka or him knowing, and to top it off these guys were involved with Lord Death? The world was really was going to hell these days.

The two remained where they were, not moving an inch. Apparently they were just plain stupid. "Did you hear me? Get out now." Soul warned. The man with the green eyes sighed and rubbed his temples. "I told you they wouldn't be so cooperative, this is why I suggested we let the Afreet finish them off." Soul's mind snapped back to the man in black, "The Afreet? Did you summon it?"

The green eyed man smiled cruelly and bowed before Soul. "Why yes I did, and I must say I enjoyed seeing my cute partner rip that little girl to shreds on the spot." The man grinned and lifted his head. His green eyes flickered like dark emeraulds, casting a dark shadow across his face. "My name is Noel, but you may call me **BlackMaster**." Soul clenched his fist..._**So this is the bastard who was controlling it.**_ "Noel, no need to be so...oh what's the word? Impolite?"

Soul fixed his attention on the creature standing next to BlackMaster. It didn't look at all human, yet it had the mind and vocabulary every human had. "And who would you be? Another meister I suppose?" Soul joked sarcastically. The creature smiled, revealing its sharp teeth. This sent shivers down Soul's spine, the damn guy was just too fucking creepy. "I suppose you could say that, then again I wouldn't really consider myself a meister. Afterall, don't they say that meisters are convicted to murder? And trust me, I've done my fair share of that." He laughed, sounding like nails running down a chalk board.

Soul glanced at Maka behind him, she was fully dressed and ready to fight. He knew her stance when he saw it. "You didn't answer my question. What's your name and what in hell's reign on earth would compulse Lord Death to partner up with a couple of uglies like you?"

BlackMaster chuckled. He reached inside his coat and pulled out a long silver and black crested sword. "Come now, must we explain everything in detail? How about I just kill you without having to waste more time?" Soul stepped back and took Maka's hand, ready to transform into his psythe mode. "If that's the way you wanna play, then bring it."

"So be it."

Soul felt the ripple through his body as he transformed, this he knew...would be a fight to remember.

HAYYY! Okay so I know the chapters haven't been as long as they have before. But! My brain is like lightening- it comes out in short bursts! The next chapter will be the fight between Maka and Soul and BlackMaster! Ohhh its gonna be awesome! Wait for it please ^^


	6. Chap6 The Positive Side of Kid's Crush

EVEN THOUGH I HAVE ALREADY SAID IT A MILLION TIMES...I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!

Hello everybody! Its me OtAkU Chu! I'm sorry that I kept you guys waiting for so long! School started a little early for me and you know how shopping is during that time! So pleasse forgive me for being a dopehead and not writing in a while! But I hope you like this chapter i worked on- i put a lot of effort and time into it to make up for my absense of writing! Please enjoy and tell me what you think!

Chapter 6: Defeat & The Positve Side of Kid's Crush

(Maka's POV)

Maka looked out of the cage bars, noticing the people who passed by slowly. She saw their glances out of the corner of her eye, and she knew what they were thinking. She was a seventeen-year old girl with no home and no father.

Ever since BlackMaster had separated her and Soul in their last battle, she had grown weak with grief. It had been so long since she had seen him, although it made her heart ache to think about him- his scent, his eyes, and that cocky overconfident smile all made her wish he was here with her.

"Soul." She whispered quietly to herself, even his name gave her chills. She let the memories flash through her mind, and consume her entire body.

He was too strong, even she knew that from the second their weapons clashed. Truly, she hadn't known who they really were or what the Underground Meister Organization was, but she knew at that exact moment that they were out of their league.

But even though she conveyed this to Soul, his pride wouldn't let her back down. Honestly, his stubborness and his selfishness was always the cause of their downfall. She always overlooked it though, because she loved him too much, and that she believed they could always overcome the obstacles that were thrown in their way.

This time had completely broken her mind's decision about that. BlackMaster had easily dodged their attacks, and Maka had barely been able to stay conscious. But all the while Soul had remained standing- he wouldn't back down from BlackMaster. Her last words before she completely blacked out were "Soul, you are such an idiot."

She jolted awake from the memory and regretted even going over it again. That had happened almost four months ago, she should have gotten over it by now. Maka gathered her legs up close to her body and shivered, "Soul." Repeating his name always had the same effe ct on her, but this time it made her want to disappear forever.

(Soul's POV)

_"Soul we can't take him!" Maka managed to yell over the loud clashes of metal against metal. He had felt BlackMaster's soulwaves, indeed he was powerful but Soul felt that he could take him. "Maka we can't back out or we'll die! Besides I want to get a good fight out of this!" He yelled through the bond._

_"But-" she was cut off by BlackMaster's quick punch to her side. Maka's breath left her body, leaving her open for a second. But that was all BlackMaster needed, and he used the advantaged to rip Soul from Maka's hand and send her flying through one of the cave walls._

_Soul felt the ripple through his body as he changed back to his human form. "Maka!" He started running to where her body lay, but he was blocked by BlackMaster. "And here I thought this fight was going to be interesting...but I must admit even I am wrong at times." He chuckled to himself and raised his sword menacingly. _

_"Now it is your turn Soul Eater Evans, prepare to die." Soul stopped and clenched his fists, "As if you damn bastard! Like you'll even touch me!" He charged BlackMaster and swung left and right. BlackMaster blocked every attempt and jumped backwards, hitting the floor with a loud thud. _

_Soul glanced toward the cave rubble over to his right, not seeing anything in the ruins. Where the hell could she be? Right now all Soul could do was defend, but since Maka was nowhere near conscious he had to deal with it. _

_Suddenly Soul felt a swift kick to his gut and coughed wildly, "You really ought to focus your mind on me or I will kill you." BlackMaster whispered in his ear. Soul gritted his teeth and swung right, clearly coming into contact with BlackMaster's face. He smirked feeling more confident that he could take on the sword wielder. "Looks like you're not as powerful as you claim to be, although I got to admit you're pretty damn quick on your feet." Soul sneered._

_BlackMaster only smiled and touched his already bruising cheek. "Nice job, although I get the feeling you held back a little." He teased evilly. Soul smirked and took a step forward, knowing now that he could land a punch if he wanted to. "I'm figuring out your moves every second you waste talking, I think you should be a little concerned." Soul replied. _

_BlackMaster bent over to pick up his sword off the ground, and threw it lazily over his shoulder. "Very interesting." He retorted. He then disappeared, and materialized in front of Soul. This surprised him and made him stumble backwards, trying to get ahold of his balance. Soul felt a grip around his throat and made an attempt to get free. _

_He looked up into BlackMaster's green hypnotizing eyes, noticing that the look on his face wasn't the intent to kill but one of interest. "You...Soul Eater Evans are a child of mystery." He whispered in awe. "Never have I met someone who has been able to lay a finger on me." Soul rolled his eyes and snorted, "Lucky me." He growled sarcastically. _

_The fingers around his throat threatened to grip harder. He coughed, feeling the burning in his lungs for oxygen. "Perhaps I should save you for next time. Like a midnight snack." BlackMaster licked his lips, making Soul shiver. Now that was fucking creepy. Soul struggled to get out of his grip, but found that he had no strength to get him out of this situation. _

_Suddenly he fell to the floor, gasping for air. When he got his breath back, he glanced up to find that BlackMaster had disappeared. He panicked and searched the dimly lit cave, looking for any sign of BlackMaster's presence. The sight he saw knocked his gut down to his feet. "Let her go you bastard!" Soul pushed himself off the floor and ran full charge at BlackMaster who held Maka in his arms. "Until next time my little mystery child." BlackMaster smiled menacingly and snapped his fingers, making a pitch black portal appear out of nowhere. He stepped through the darkness with Maka snug his arms, leaving Soul on the floor in complete shock._

Soul opened his eyes in a cold sweat, and threw the white bed sheets off his body. The same damn memory had haunted him since that happened. Soul growled when he looked at the alarm clock. It was fucking three o'clock in the morning, and here he was blearily awake. He looked down at his trembling hands and forced himself to relax.

Soul couldn't be hung up over something that happened only four months ago, afterall, he had sought help from Death the Kid. Even he had never heard of The Underground Meister Organization, which made Soul wonder what the hell else Lord Death had kept from any of them. He yawned and stretched his arms, while pulling the white shirt over his lean chest. Soul pushed himself off the bed and walked into his hotel bathroom.

He looked in the mirror, noticing his swollen eyes from lack of sleep. The real nightmare of losing Maka kept haunting his dreams making him unable to think of anything else. Soul turned on the faucet and splashed some water on his face, hoping that it would wake him up.

After Maka's kidnapping, he had searched everywhere for Kid-and that hadn't been easy to do. Even if Kid was Lord Death's son, he had been assigned on many missions and locating him had been difficult to do. Liz and Patty had been his saviour, luckily he had still kept their number from when they were in the Academy and they managed to set him up with Kid.

From then on everything had been better, Kid resented his father for not letting him in on all his secrets. Plus not to mention Kid had a bit of a crush on Maka, and after finding out that her kidnapping was connected to his father he had resolved to help Soul no matter the cost.

Soul hated that Kid liked Maka, in fact he fucking wanted beat the hell out of Kid sometimes for it, but he kept reminding himself that the only way he would be able to find her was with Kid's help. He walked out of the bathroom while using a towel to wipe off his face. He glanced at the open window and watched the way the curtains blew gently against the pitch black night.

He strode over to the window, throwing the towel on the black and red comforter that was messily spread on the hotel bed. Death City was hollow and black-there didn't seem to be any souls here anymore. He smirked at the ironic realization- Death City had been abandoned.

The majority of people had left for fear of the overrun of witches. Soul didn't really care either way- if he could survive against BlackMaster then a witch would be plain as cake. He glanced at the moon in the sky, as always it still looked fucking creepy. _Glad to know some things stayed the same._ He sighed and ran his fingers through his white hair, letting his thoughts wander back to Maka. _Was there any way she could still be alive?_ He leaned his weight against the ledge and rested his chin on his hand. Soul exhaled and smiled. He would find her no matter what, because it was afterall, his duty to protect Maka-his one and only meister.

(BlackMaster's POV)

The dark castle walls surrounded him, but he felt every right to be at home. It had been almost four months since his encounter with the amazing Soul Eater Evans. Noel ran his fingers through his silver hair, and over the long gone bruise his mystery child had landed on him a couple months ago. Soul Eater Evans was definately a long awaited reward and he couldn't wait to battle him again. In fact Noel had wanted so badly to take him there on the spot, but after seeing the young psythe's obsession with the girl meister he decided against it. Just like a snake, Noel always enjoyed playing with his prey first.

"Noel, its time." He turned to his current partner for the time being. "Yes, yes Magnum don't be in such a rush." He patted the brown haired boy's shoulder, noticing the way his golden eyes studied his every movement. Magnum had been a new addition to Noel's collection, though he was silent and obedient for the most part, he was in fact the total exact opposite of Soul.

Noel noticed what his little pet was wearing for the day. Normally UMO members were required to wear the long black leather coat and black combat boots. But Magnum had tied his long brown hair in a ponytail, which hung down his back. Instead of the usual leather coat, he wore a slightly baggy white shirt that barely hung past his hips, and hugging tan pants that without a doubt hid many weapons. "Lord Noel, why did you let that boy go?" Magnum questioned.

Noel turned his attention to his question and smiled cruelly at Magnum. "Why my little pet-chan this is the first time you've had the guts to ask me that." Magnum didn't back down easily, most people would have done so, but that was what drew Noel to him. "He's such an interesting little mouse, I want to savor him while I can." Noel replied. Magnum cocked his head and grinned. "You never change Noel-sama."

"Why would I? I love my optimism." Noel retorted. He walked over to the black desk in the corner and opened the drawer. Magnum studied him intently, as if trying to figure out his next move. "And the girl?" Magnum inquired.

Noel froze, and glanced at the golden eyed boy. "What about her?" Magnum leaned back against the wall and focused his gaze on the dimly lit ceiling. "That boy will surely come after her, if he finds out what you've done he won't hesitate to kill you." Noel fingered the black desk and smirked. "That my dear little Magnum-chan is the whole point."

So whatdaya think? Was it okay? Im definately getting somewhere with this fanfiction and I bet you're going to love the future chapters-especially after all the positive encouragement I have gotten from past chapters! Thank you all so much for your reviews- I love writing for myself and you guys! Really thanks so much ^^.

Soul: About damn time you got off your lazy ass to entertain your readers. (sigh*)

OtaChu: LANGUAGE! And excuse me for having school! I have a life too you know! T^T

Maka: You said I would have a bigger role in the last chapter- why the hell am I on the sidelines? MAKA-CHOP!

OtaChu: OWWWW! Dammit! You will be in the following chapters!

Soul: Its cuz I'm so cool that I have more POVs.

Maka: MAKA-CHOP! BAKA SOUL

OtaChu: Nice Shot!

Soul: o.O what the hell is up with you two? Must be PMS -_-

OtaChu&Maka: DOUBLE BAKA CHOP!

Soul: Dammit! That hurt like hell! Cut it out you guys!

Maka: You deserved it, cool guys don't gloat.

OtaChu: She's right about that.

Soul: Oh whatever, just hurry up and review you guys so OtAkU ChU can get over her fan-boy obsession!

I do not have a fan-boy obsession...Soul is just a favorite of mine which I love to pick on. Anyways I was thinking that I really wanna get some ideas from you guys... so if you have any requests please add that in your review! Thanks for reading and enjoy the next chappie when it comes out!


	7. Chapter 7 Symmetry & A Star On The Rise!

Hello everybody! ^^ its me again..the fananime obsessed otaku OtAkU ChU! I'd like thank all my readers for keeping up with me this long...although its only been two months, I feel very proud of myself for writing this story! Thank you all for the reviews and advice...it really has been wonderful! Please enjoy this chapter and Review!

Chapter 7: Obsessive Symmetry and a Star on the Rise!

(Maka's POV)

"Lift up your head girl." Maka disobeyed the man's orders, and focused her eyes on the dirty cell floor. "I said get up!" She felt the man lash out at her cheek, and chose to ignore it. The pain subsided soon enough...it was always dull. "I thought I'd be nice and at least let you keep your virginity while you were here, Master Noel told me do so otherwise, but after a look at your pretty face I just couldn't let any other man have you." Maka flinched at his words. Jarett, that was his name. She had been suspicious of him from the first time they met. The way his eyes memorized every part of her body like she was a piece of meat. It made her sick. "Leave me alone, you bastard." She spat.

Maka knew she wasn't in a position to say such words, seeing as she was chained by the waist, wrist and neck to the wall. But even so, she had never lost her spirit. He grinned and brought his fingers underneath her chin, making her look up into those cold, cruel eyes. They weren't the same as Noel's, while this man's were a light blue, Noel's were a hypnotizing emerauld green. Even she had been lost in those eyes at one time.

"So feisty, but that's what I like about you." He replied. Pushing her against one of the cell walls, Jarett backed her up into the corner so that she couldn't escape. "Leave me alone!" she protested. But she knew it was too late, Maka would most likely lose her innocence right here in this godforsaken place.

"This is no fun, if your not willing." He replied. Jarett backed up and kicked the tray he had brought in for her earlier. It didn't matter, she wouldn't have eaten the food anyways. "I'll tell you now _girl_, you might wanna lose some of that attitude or next time I won't be so lenient."

He slammed the wooden cell door and locked the window shut. She sighed and shivered at the fear that had risen up in her throat. Maka had been lucky this time, there was no way out of this hellhole, and pretty soon she would probably lose her virginity to that sick twisted man. She closed her eyes and pulled her knees up to her chest. _"Soul...please help me."_

(Soul's POV)

He buttoned up the long black sleeved shirt he was wearing, and looked at himself in the mirror. _Not too shabby. _He grabbed his keys off the dresser and threw away the room card in the trash. "Soul it's almost time to leave, are you ready _yet_?" Soul turned around to see Kid leaning against the hotel room doorway.

"Don't lecture me about being late, you were supposed to be here three days ago!" He complained. Kid glanced at his outfit in disgust, "You have no sense of symmetry! Look at you! Your pants are baggy, your hair is a mess, and your buttons are halfway closed!" Soul just rolled his eyes, he had gotten used to this by now. "Just let me-" WHACK! Soul had slapped his hand right upside Kid's head. "What the hell!" Kid rubbed his head and glared at Soul. "You look so sloppy!"

"Aw Shuddup you poor excuse for a god of death, stop lecturing me about this crap when you aren't even symmetrical yourself." Soul pointed at the three white stripes in Kid's hair and chuckled. Kid dropped down to the floor, "Your r-right. I'm trash! Worthless, a humiliation to all things symmetrical! I should be beaten-no killed!"

Oh great, here we go again Soul thought. "So Kid, have you gotten ahold of your father?" Kid stopped his rant and glanced up at Soul from the floor. "No, I haven't been in contact with him for months."

Soul ran his fingers through his white hair and sighed, "Then how on Earth did you manage to get assigned on so many missions?" Kid pulled himself off the floor and dusted off his pants, straightening his tie in the process. "Patty and Liz are always lined up for missions, I requested my father to do that for them years ago."

Soul passed Kid through the doorway and started walking towards the elevator. "Then how are we going to find Maka? I mean Lord Death IS the one with all the connections." He replied over his shoulder. He pushed the small button, watching it light up as it rang for the next elevator to come his way.

Soul turned to find Kid following him slowly...and sighed in relief. At least he had gotten over his rant by now. "Despite that fact, Soul Eater Evans,_ I _am actually the one with all the connections." Kid said smugly. The small button rang and the elevator doors opened. Both of them stepped inside, and Soul pulled a small handgun out from his jacket pocket that he had put on on the way out.

"Oh really now? And here I thought you were just a spoiled brat with a little trigger." Soul chuckled, and glanced at Kid from the corner of his eye. Apparently, Kid hadn't found his joke to be funny.

"My father isn't the one going out on all the missions, the people who know my father now were connected to him by _me._" Soul rolled his eyes, "Yeah Yeah I get you, so who exactly is gonna help us? You know full well we can't do this on our own." Kid smirked as the elevator ringed and the doors slide open.

"Yahoo! It's good to see you again Buddy!" Soul felt a body collide with his, hitting him so hard it flung him back against the elevator wall. "What the hell?" Soul blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out if what he was seeing was real.

Sure enough, there sat BlackStar with his cocky grin radiating a superior aura. "Yo Soul!" BlackStar waved and grinned at him. _Well I'll be damned..._"BlackStar! What the fuck are you doing here?" Soul asked incredulously.

BlackStar smiled sheepishly and scratched his head. "I heard about what happened on your mission four months ago, Maka's important to you right? So that makes her important to me too! Plus...that guy BlackMaster is challenging me as God, I gotta whip his ass!" Soul clapped a hand on BlackStar's shoulder and grinned.

"Good to see you again then, and thanks for coming." BlackStar shrugged, "You should thank Kid, he's the one who sent word out about Maka." Soul glanced at the death god, and almost forgave him for having a crush on Maka. _Almost._

"Oh that reminds me..." Soul directed his attention back to BlackStar. "Where's Tsubaki? Isn't she supposed to be with you?" BlackStar laughed and pushed himself up off the elevator floor. "She is currently waiting for us to meet up with her." Kid answered.

Soul pulled himself off the floor and straightened his collar. "We're meeting up?" Kid sighed and put one hand over his forehead. Obviously he was getting a headache. "We talked about this last night Soul, where was your head?" _Thinking about Maka,_ Soul thought absently.

"Well we don't wanna keep her waiting do we? A God like me doesn't wait on anyone!" BlackStar yelled. "Yes, let us go on our way-wait a minute." Kid stated. "What?" Soul and BlackStar replied at the same time.

"I could swear right now that the picture in my room is leaning slightly to the left a couple of inches...I must go back-" WHACK! Again, Soul's hand had collided with Kid's forehead. And again, Kid glared back at Soul for his rough beating. "We don't have time for your antics Trigger Boy, now let's get going." Soul replied.

Soul put the handgun back into his pocket and started walking towards the front door. As far as he knew, Kid was the one gathering up the meisters to help find Maka. Pretty soon though they would all have to go meet with one of Kid's _acqaintences._ "I don't know about this." He mumbled uselessly to himself. Sure, he had known these guys since he was a kid, but their bad sides could really get to him sometimes. It was sort of the reason why he and Maka had went completely solo as meister and weapon.

Soul honestly didn't care how it got done, he just wanted to see Maka safe and well in his arms soon. His mind flashed back to the memory in the cave. Her scent, the soft touch of her skin, and her strawberry flavored lips.

Soul shivered at the lost contact, he would give anything to touch her again. But first, he would have to find her, and then kill the bastard who took her in the first place...BlackMaster.

"Hey guys, I gotta let you know something." Soul turned and stopped the others in their tracks. "What is it Soul?" Kid questioned. Soul chewed on his lip, a bad habit that Maka had always Maka-chopped him for. "This guy...BlackMaster. You both don't have a chance at him...so let me be the one to fight him."

BlackStar gawked at Soul's request and immaturely stomped his foot. "NO WAY! I get to fight that bastard who challenges me as God!" Soul rolled his eyes, "I've fought him before. I've got more experience and I know his fighting style."

BlackStar pointed at Soul and laughed, "And look where that got you, stop bragging about experience...even though you did fight him Maka still got taken!" Soul growled menancingly and curled his fingers into a fist. "Wanna say that again you arrogant jerk?"

"There wouldn't be any point in fighting him, our goal is to find Maka and that is all." Kid replied. Soul glared at him and finally focused his attention on something he hoped his eyes could burn a hole through. "He almost_ KILLED _Maka and _TOOK_ her away from _ME_. I'm not letting that bastard get away." Soul growled.

"I know how you feel Soul, but right now Maka is what matters most." Kid reassured him. Soul flinched, and glanced at Kid. He knew it was uncool, but sometimes he wanted to strangle Kid for acting like he knew everything.

"All right, but if we do encounter him...you guys STAY OUT OF MY WAY...and that includes you too BlackStar." Soul snarled. BlackStar snorted and turned his head the other way. "Your too damn stingy Soul."

"Right." Soul pulled a small card out of his pocket and fogged up a nearby window with his breath. "Wyvern." He whispered almost silently. A huge flash of light appeared and then disappeared within seconds.

A black portal materialized and Soul gestured to BlackStar and Death the Kid. "After you, chickens." He chuckled lightly. No matter how mad he got at them, they still managed to put him in a good mood afterwards. "Whatever," Kid snorted and jumped through the portal without a second thought. Soul glanced back at BlackStar waiting for him to pass through. BlackStar smiled and gestured toward the portal. "Ladies first, Soul." Soul scowled and pushed him roughly through the portal, "Shut the fuck up."

_Maka...I'm coming for you...just hold a little longer._

Oh wow... T^T I actually feel like I did great on this chapter! hehe am I becoming a better writer? Please tell me in your reviews! I really appreciate everything you guys do for me! Reading and Reviewing thanks alot ^^

To Cerridwen-Maiden who gave me my very first review...I give BlackStar to you! Thank you for your constant reviews...you are one of the many who keeps me writing! ^^

Soul: Wow Maka OtAkU ChU really hates you...

OtaChu: I do NOT! Maka sweetie your long awaited POV will come soon!

Maka: ...

OtaChu: 0.o what?

Maka: Fuck off

OtaChu: LANGUAGE! Geesh Soul she's just as bad as you!

Soul: I'm a bad influence

OtaChu: Yes, yes you are.

Maka: When am I ever going to get a say in this story?

OtaChu: Soon!

Maka: The pairing says SoulXMaka NOT SoulXOtAkU ChU

OtaChu: Find then...a very sexy lemon will be coming up soon :3 Don't backtalk me Maka or I will punish you he he =P

The next chapter will be out very soon! so please wait for it my lovely readers!


	8. Chapter 8 I've Found You: Kid's Decison

hello...its is me...OtAkU ChU (cowers in fear) please do not stake me. I know that it has indeedy been a while since I updated but as a junior in High School it is very hard to find time to write my fanfictions. I started another fanfiction (Beauty Pop), and I thought that it turned out very nicely. But unfortunately it has not gotten any reviews T^T! Then again, if I actually think about it not many people read the beauty pop fanfictions...especially if they're rated M. Please enjoy this chapter and if you have any requests please tell me!

Chapter 8: I've Found You And This Time I Won't Let You Go

(Death the Kid's POV)

He stared at her unrelentlessly, relishing the way her body was curled up against the cell wall. It had been a while since he had last seen Maka, yet her fragrance and symmetrical features still affected him in the same way.

"Maka." He whispered her name huskily. Sure, he could admit that even a shinigami of death like himself could fall in love. But it wasn't just Maka's symmetry he had fallen for, it was her overbearing nature itself. Everything about her just tempted him to take her on the spot. Which...he thought grudgingly..._he still hadn't done._

Then again, after what had happened a couple of days ago...nothing would be able to stop him from taking Maka away from here. Soul would definately be pissed at him, but honestly Kid didn't give a fuck what the death-psythe had to say.

Flashback **

_"You will take her away from him, so that he has nothing left to lean on." The man with the piercing green eyes relayed to him. Kid gripped Patty and Liz tightly in his fingers, ready to pull the trigger at any passing moment. _

_"And why would that help you? Do you honestly intend to torture him that much?" Kid retaliated. The man; Noel, grinned mischieviously. "You are only a pawn, do not ask questions that irritate me." _

_Kid cocked his guns and pulled the trigger, causing several bullets to fly into the man's chest; sending him several feet back into the dungeon wall. "I am no-one's _PAWN_, and mind your tongue you piece of shit for symmetry." Kid snarled. _

_Noel pushed himself off the floor, and dusted the dirt off his black leather coat. "What an incoherent mouth you have...not as wonderfully delicious as my Soul though." _

_"Disgusting..." Kid charged Noel and landed a square kick in his chest. Then pointed his guns in his face and shot unmercilessly. Suddenly fire blazed out of nowhere, burning Kid's wrists. "Shit!" He grimaced in pain and kicked off the floor to land several feet away from Noel. _

_He glanced up at the hooded meister who's flames licked at his own body. Amazingly, they didn't seem to harm him at all. "You certainly are quick for a shinigami...although I must say you are in no comparsion to Lord Death himself." _

_The room temperature suddenly spiked, and for once Kid wished he hadn't decided to wear his longsleeve suit and pants. He ripped his jacket off to reveal a black wifebeater and his necklace that Maka had given him on his birthday. "It's getting a little hot in here." Kid growled and aimed his guns at the meister. _

_"Take your best shot, little shinigama-sama." Noel said. "But remember this, I will no longer go easy on you." Kid cocked an eyebrow and readied his guns. "Please do give your everything Noel, for I will enjoy defeating you." _

_Noel took his stance as the flames disappeared. He flicked his hand at the ceiling and a loud hum vibrated throughout the air. Even Kid, who stood at least twenty feet away from his enemy could feel the power surge that lit the room. A huge sword appeared out of thin air, glowing an eery emerauld green color. _

_"You are definately confident, but as I said before...you are nothing but a pawn." Noel tsked and slung his blade forcefully in Kid's direction. A huge blast of energy was emitted from the sword and it struck out at Kid's gun in his hands, knocking them out quite easily._

_It was strange, ever since he had encounted Noel he had not been able to speak to Patty or Liz at all, this made fighting Noel a disadvantage._

_"Damn it." He hissed and reached out for his guns, only to be knocked back by another blast. Kid grimaced in pain as he felt a deep blade graze his right shoulder. Blood covered his entire arm, and dripped unendlessly onto the floor._

_He inhaled, noticing that it was getting harder to breathe. "Just what matter of being are you?" He managed to choke out. Never had Death the Kid faced an enemy so strong...no wonder Soul had warned him not to get into a fight with him. Kid had defeated Soul on many occasions, so how was it that Soul had survived Noel's attacks?_

_His mind finally clicked into place, "You want Soul, is that it?" he questioned darkly. He felt Noel's presence before he had even appeared in front of him. Kid felt his head being yanked up by pale, cold hands. _

_He was met with green hypnotizing eyes that spoke of nothing but bloodlust, he coughed roughly feeling the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. Apparently that blade of Noel's had done more than almost sever off his arm. _

_"This pawn isn't as stupid as he seems..." Noel muttered, still gripping Kid's throat painfully. Kid tried to swallow, an action that caused him to cough up more blood. "What do you want with him?" _

_Noel smirked and released his grip on Kid's throat, causing him to drop to the floor immediately. Kid's strength had disappeared and he had no idea where it had went to. "I suppose you could say that, but then again it really is none of your business." Noel replied._

_Kid growled in anger and managed to push himself off the floor. "It is my business, if it includes Maka." Noel narrowed his eyes at him, amazingly Kid's boldness never wavered...he was no longer afraid of this man. _

_"Love?" Noel questioned to himself, several different expressions crossed his face, but there was one that Kid took to most definately. CURIOSITY. "How is this girl so important? First Soul, and now you? Hmmm...it makes me regret how I punished her." Kid's ears perked up at this, and he snarled in anger. "Punishment? What did you do?" _

_Noel eyes wandered back to him, as if remembering that he was still there. "Oh nothing really, a whorehouse is not at all that bad compared to what I could've done with her." Kid blanched and felt his heart shatter. _

_A whorehouse? Several different images popped up into his mind, men touching her, ruining her innocence with their dirty hands. A rage so powerful built it's way into Kid's being that he had no idea he could have conjured it. Suddenly feeling as if he had gained back his strength and more, he lifted his hand and let loose a black hole of darkness so big it could've have swallowed the entire castle._

_It hit Noel hard, and threw him through the castle wall, sending him into the deep abyss below. In that single moment alone, Kid had manged to sift through the meister's thoughts and memories. Where he had taken Maka, the man he had sold her to, and what he knew they planned on doing to her. These were all etched into his mind as he left the crumbling castle, knowing that when he found Maka he would hide her away from the rest of the world._

Present**

Kid knew that Noel still lived, even though that blast hadn't managed to kill him. Soon after that he had abandoned Soul, Blackstar, and Tsubaki. Kid knew that he could no longer stay with them, for conflict between Soul and himself would soon arise. He was sure that Soul knew of his feelings for Maka, and that only made it worse between them.

Kid felt angry at himself, even now when he was within an arms length of Maka. He walked over quietly to her, noticing that she was sleeping. They had at least managed to give her showers and keep her clean, for that he was grateful. But what he was most afraid of, was to find out that she had been taken forcefully by another man besides himself.

"Maka..." He whispered quietly. Kid let his fingers trail down her arm, sending shivers down his spine. Her skin was so soft and she smelt like strawberries, as always. He exhaled in relief, loving the fact that she was real and most importantly, alive. He extended his arms around her, aware of the fact that he didn't have that much time. Kid had knocked out the guards at least five minutes ago, giving him at least a couple more minutes to get Maka out of here safely.

He pulled her closely to his chest, carrying her bridal-style. He made sure not to wake her up, Kid didn't want to scare her especially since there was no telling what she had been through the past four months.

He kicked open the cell door and and proceeded down the long hallway. Luckily he had managed to sneak into the brothel without alarming anyone but the two guards standing at her cell. He used his skateboard to lift them up the window and exited the brothel quietly.

Given the fact that he now despised his father, he didn't mind the connections that came with being his son. A small white car, with bones lining the outside rims of the tires drove up. Kid was happy to see his uncle, known as the man Chaos. 

The car door opened and Chaos stepped out, unlike his brother Death- he retained a human form. His long black hair was pulled into a tight ponytail behind his back, while the black baggy shirt he wore hung above his waistline, showing off the white chained jeans that he often wore at every meeting.

His charcoal brown-black eyes wandered over his nephew, stopping and lingering at the girl he now held in his arms. "Nice to finally see you got yourself a girlfriend." He chuckled weakly and shoved his hands in his pockets. "So whats this all about Kid? I get a call from an old friend of mine saying that you needed my help...but you give me nothing to go on."

Kid smirked, and wished he could have ignored the "girlfriend" comment. "As usual, your so overbearing, why not just do the job and not ask questions?" His uncle smirked in return, and clapped a hand on his back. "Good to see you again Kid, I really missed you."

Kid smiled and admired his uncle's kind nature. Despite his awful lack of symmetry, Chaos was the only person Kid tolerated of it. " So? Can you do this favor of mine?" Kid asked. His uncle grimaced, the mood suddenly being ruined. "I can do it, but you do know that you can never go back right? Its your decision, but I can't make it for you."

Kid nodded his head, in only a few hours his and Maka's life would be changed completely. " I understand the consequences, I'll fight to protect her at any cost. Even if it's at my own life." Chaos glanced at Maka, who was still sleeping peacefully in his arms. "Must be one lucky lady." He commented.

Kid blushed and tried to hide his face, even though he knew his uncle had already seen. "We need to get going then." he retorted. Chaos blinked, and then smiled as if he knew a secret nobody else did. "Alright then." he gestured toward the open door and hurried Kid inside.

"I'll meet up with you at the location, for now I won't be with you on the journey there." Chaos complied. "You won't be coming?" Kid asked disappointedly. He had hoped Chaos would've stayed, Kid wanted to ask him about what had been going on the past 4 years he hadn't seen him.

"Unfortunately not, but do me a favor will ya?" Chaos smiled and patted Maka's cheek gently. "Take good care of her, and let her know what a good man feels like." Chaos winked at the sinfully blushing red Kid and disappeared in a moments notice. "Damn uncle." Kid muttered uselessly trying to cover up his blush. He glanced down at Maka and hoped for the best. But inside he still felt ripped apart.

His fight with Noel had changed his being entirely, he now knew of the dangers that could harm her. He swore to himself he would never let anything take her away from him again, even if the danger itself was in fact Soul Eater Evans.

Whoo Hoo! I am on fire! I apologize to the people who were expecting a lemon, but I had been thinking of how to spice up this fanfic abit and I had gotten the perfect idea! Hello... LOVE TRIANGLE! I know that in this fanfic I made Kid out to be in love with Maka, and I really wanted to show my readers how dedicated he is to her! So I made this chapter out to be from Kid's point of view. Again...there are questions. Just what is this life changing event Kid and Chaos are talking about? When will Noel appear again? Where are Soul, BlackStar, and Tsubaki? And will Maka have to choose between her lover who let her get kidnapped or a man who claims to love her passionately with all his heart? OHHHH I told you guys Maka would have a big moment and this is it! Thank you guys for all your support so far...and I hope that you keep reading this fanfic! Please wait for the next chapter (it'll be a good one ^^)


	9. Chap9 Grilled Cheese & Naked Glory

Konichiwa! It's me again...OtAkU ChU! And boy have I been on the run from you guys! Those pitchforks just won't stop coming! Lol but please...forgive me for not updating in so long. To be quite honest...my last reviews were kinda strange? I didn't think many people liked the fact that Kid rescued Maka in the first place. But hey...I did do it for a good reason! For the Soul & Maka fans out there do not despair! And back to the point...the reason I haven't updated in so long is that I really didn't know where to start off. I mean I have the basic plot set out...my block though has been deciding on which character's point of view to start it off from. But FINALLY I have decided! Phoo sorry for the wait and please enjoy :)

Soul: ...

OtaChu: O.o what?

Soul: ...

OtaChu: AHHHHH I get it now... -.- you're pissed off at me yes?

Soul: Damn straight.

OtaChu: Oh come on ya big baby! Is it really that bad that I put the spotlight on Kid for a while?

Soul: (pouts) I wanted to be the one who saved Maka.

OtaChu: Well get over it, cuz for now she is with Kid.

Soul: DAMN YOU! I WAS SUPPOSED TO SAVE HER! NOT TRIGGER BOY!

OtaChu: LANGUAGE! Geesh...what am I going to do with you?

Soul: Nothing...just make it from my point of this time. (shoves Kid into a black hole)

OtaChu: There go your fantasies again.

Soul: Aw SHUDDUP

OtaChu: Tell me to shuddup one more time and I will write a fanfiction yaoi about u and BlackStar!

Soul: EEEWWWW all right all right...damn you and your blackmail.

OtaChu: I have my ways ^^ now on with the chapter!

Chapter 9: So in Love with Two

(Maka's POV)

The spiraling darkness overwhelmed her while she fell through a deep abyss. It was the same dream she had been having for fourth months, by now she had gotten used to it. "Soul?" Maka's voiced echoed throughout the chasm of darkness. Why had she called out his name?

It wasn't like he was coming for her anyways...probably at home snuggling with that flirty, big breasted, overbearing Blaire! She squeezed her eyes at the throb of pain that went through her heart, Soul wasn't coming for her. Maka opened her eyes, again seeing nothing but darkness.

She wished that she could pull herself from this dream...it felt as if she had been here for years.

"Let me go..." She whispered tiredly. Maybe it was because she was so weak that she couldn't wake herself up, or perhaps she just really didn't want to go back to the reality that was waiting for her. Waking up would only prove to her that everything that had happened was real. Soul getting beaten by BlackMaster, her world turning upside down when Jarett had forcefully kissed her. And most of all, how **Noel **had managed to take her away from the very person she loved. Or had loved.

Maka was so confused...at one point she felt that she would do anything for Soul. But now...she just wasn't sure anymore. What had changed? Did her heart just stop beating for him? Anytime that she thought of him it hurt so much. It felt like her heart was going to explode from the pressure. "Let me go." She muttered again. Maka was tired of feeling the pain, all she wanted was release.

"Let me be free." Soul's face wavered in and out of view, and she forced herself not to cry as she tried to let the darkness pull her under._ "Maka..." _A sound echoed from the black void. The voice was familiar and it made her hope come rushing back. "Kid?" Despite the fact that her mind was blank and her body remained numb, she could tell who that sweet, husky voice belonged to. _Wait a minute? Did I really just think that? _Maka shook her head in astonishment and became startled when a warm sensation tingled throughout her fingers. It felt like someone had just took hold of her hand_. "What is that?"_ She thought strangely. She flexed her fingers and gasped at the heat that seemed to spread throughout her body.

"Kid?" Maka blushed as his face came into view. His gold honey eyes lit a spark in her that told her not to give up yet. She couldn't stop it now...the overwhelming feelings that were lying within. _Where did this come from?_

(Kid's POV)

He watched her struggle in her sleep, hoping that she would wake up soon. "I don't know what to do Maka." Kid took her small fingers in his grasp and caressed them carefully. It had taken a while to get to Chaos's summer home. It was in the deep forests off the side of Death City, which overlooked the beach. He kissed each one of her fingers gently and relished the way she sighed when he did that. Little did she know, that it turned him on so much. "Maka..." he groaned painfully, noticing the bulge in his pants. He sighed and pulled himself off the bed; letting go of her hand in the process.

There was no way that he was going to get carried away while she was asleep! He definately wasn't like that perverted Soul Eater! He huffed and stomped his way into the kitchen, fixing a piece of hair that had fallen into his face. "Who cares about that big idiot anyways!" He muttered darkly as he pulled open the refrigerator and grabbed the milk from the top shelf. It had been two days since he had taken Maka away from the brothel he had found her in, and yet she still hadn't woken up. He wondered why she hadn't? He sighed and poured the milk into a glass cup he had pulled from the cupboard. "I don't know what to do."

He glanced back at the door that led to his room, where Maka lay in his bed. Oh how he wanted for her to wake up! _The sooner the better _he thought wearily. Kid still had a lot of explaining to do for Maka, and to be honest with himself he didn't know how she would handle it. Afterall, this was a decision she did have to make on her own. He only hoped she chose him. Then once they were together, he could finally have her and her sweet little pussy all to himself. He blinked several times and shook his head in an embarassed manner. "No...no...I can't be thinking dirty thoughts like that."

It was true though, he loved everything about Maka. And that everything didn't exclude her body. He was a guy afterall, and doing things like _that _didn't pass by him. He shivered at the thoughts that crossed his mind. Kid had so many dirty things he wanted to do to her, but he wouldn't dare touch her unless she said so. Still, nobody said he couldn't _think_ about it.

He sighed and gulped down the glass of milk, noticing how his cock had finally calmed down. "Thank god." He muttered while putting the glass into the sink carefully. He definately didn't want Maka to wake up and the first thing she see was how badly his cock needed her. He growled, and ran his fingers through his hair. Just thinking about her turned him on _AGAIN._

"I really need to get rid of this habit." Kid walked down the hallway to the bathroom and opened the door. The inside was a bright white with little black squares symmetrically lining the walls. Luckily for him, his OCD with symmetry had calmed down over the years and he wasn't that overly obsessive about it anymore. He looked at the towel that hung slightly to the left off the rack, and fixed it to where it was straight. Okay maybe he still had a _slight_ obsession with it. Kid pulled the toothbrush out of the small cup that sat to the right of the sink, and slathered it on with toothpaste. He started brushing his teeth, relaxing in the way that it moved against his tongue. Though he would never admit it to anybody, he had several different dreams where Maka had sucked his tongue for hours. It was quite stimulating for him, and it made him cream his boxers everywhere. Which when he woke up, he grudgingly and embarassingly had scurried to clean up before Liz had walked in on him.

He spit into the sink and swigged a cup of water; washing his mouth out. He REALLY had to stop thinking about jumping Maka already. Although he had to admit, the dreams he'd been having lately were very enjoyable. Kid put his toothbrush back into the cup and and turned on the shower faucet. He pushed the left switch all the way up, turning it on hot. Turning around and grabbing a towel out of the bathroom cabinet he started stripping his clothes off piece by piece. He would have never guessed that Maka would be right down the hall while he was taking a shower; it was making him a bit anxious._ What if she wakes up and I'm not there? _He stepped into the shower and let the hot water run down his body. He sighed and ran his fingers through his black hair, ignoring the fact that his white stripes threw the symmetry off completely. _Will she be confused as to where she is? Maybe I should've waited for her to wake up. _He shook his head, letting water droplets hit the shower wall and dribble down into the bathtub. Kid leaned against the wall, and looked down towards his neck. The necklace that Maka had given him for his birthday last year hung effortlessly around his neck. He fingered the topaz gemstone carefully, noticing that if the light hit it just right it strangely looked like the color of his eyes.

He smiled, loving the care and thought Maka had put into picking out the gift. Kid hadn't taken it off since the day she gave it to him, but he always reminded himself to hide it under his shirt. He didn't want Maka to think he was a weirdo for wearing it all the time. Remembering that he was still in the shower, he lifted up his head and reached for the cinammon shampoo that he had used since he was little. Kid always loved the smell and taste of cinammon...ever since the last time he had seen his mother. It was the only scent he could remember her by, so he wore it every day. He squeezed a little into his hand and ran it throughout his hair. If only Maka could do this with me one day...he thought absently. He blinked and blushed red. "What the hell is wrong with me!" He shook his head, ashamed at himself for wishing such a thing. He really didn't know what was wrong. Yeah, he did think about doing those things with Maka on occasion, but he made sure that he didn't think of it 24/7. He didn't want to end up like that perverted Soul Eater. He sighed, envying the relationship the psythe-master had with Maka.

Sometimes he wished he had the guts to act like Soul did, sure Kid absolutely fuckin hated him at times, but it still didn't change the fact that he spent more time with Maka then Kid did. Then again, that was to be expected. Soul was afterall, Maka's partner. He got the shampoo out of his hair and started washing his body. Even though it had already been two days, Kid felt as if he had just seen Maka. He wondered if she was still sleeping and hurried up his shower. Whatever it was, he didn't want to see her wake up alone. He turned off the faucet and shook his hair out. Pulling open the shower curtains, he froze midstep. There was very few things that surprised Kid, but this one took the cake. Standing right beside the open bathroom door, was Maka, staring at Kid in his fully naked glory.

(Maka's POV)

She gasped sharply, realizing that she was staring at Kid in the nude. She gulped, feeling a small lump in her throat when she tried to swallow. She peeked at his shocked expression and suddenly realized that she had been staring. "I-I'm SO S-Sorry!" She stuttered in apology and closed her eyes shut. Maka hoped he wasn't angry at her, afterall its not like waking up in his bedroom, in his BED wasn't enough. She just had to go look at him buck naked too! What the hell was wrong with her! She blushed a sinful red, the image of what his cock looked like zipped across her mind. She shook her head embarassingly, and backed up out of the doorway. "I'm sorry." She muttered quietly. Suddenly she felt a strong pair of arms grab her, and push her up against the hallway wall. She felt her ears singe and her heart switched into overdrive. "Kid?" she questioned breathlessly. "Its okay Maka, you didn't mean to." He reassured her. Maka could feel the heat rolling off his body in waves. She sighed in longing, remembering the time Soul had accidently walked in on her while she was taking a bath. He had just stood there staring, and then when he went to leave...the biggest smirk had crossed his face. She blushed and felt guilty that she had remembered such a thing. She was over him now right? He had never come for her.

"Maka?" Kid questioned huskily. She glanced up at his eyes, which sent her heart reeling over the edge. They were the same golden honey color as in her dream, the cinammon scent enveloped her and she suddenly felt safe. "Kid...I-" She was cut off as his lips pressed against her forehead. She blushed, but did nothing to stop him. Why? she wondered. "Your okay now Maka, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." He said with a deep seriousness behind his eyes. Maka gasped and released tears the she hadn't realized she'd been holding back. "Kid..." She whimpered. He pulled her closer and stroked her back in small circles. "I know." he replied. She snuggled into him closer, feeling relieved that at least one of her friends was here to help her through the pain. "Kid where are we?" She asked quietly.

"In my uncle's summer home, we're about a hundred miles off the coast of Chaos Island. About a day's drive from Death City. " He complied. She peeked up from his embrace, suddenly realizing their situation. She coughed and pushed herself back slowly, but reluctantly. Already, she missed that warm heat that tingled at her core. Kid didn't seem offended, although she thought she saw a little disappointment flicker through his eyes. Guessing she must have imagined it, she gestured down to his bedroom. "Did you put me in there?" She asked, hoping that she didn't push him out of his own room for her own selfishness. Maka wasn't sure if she had woken up before, but she wanted to be sure to apologize if she had done so.

"Yeah, you were knocked out when I got you out of that place. You've been here for about two days sleeping it off." He walked past her and gestured her to follow him into the living room. She did so, and stopped to stare at the blankets that covered the small couch. _Has he been sleeping in here for the last two days? _ She focused her gaze on the floor, embarassed and thankful that he had done such a thing for her. _Kid's such a gentleman. _She thought absently. "Are you feeling well?" She snapped out of her daze and peeked at Kid though her sandy blonde bangs. "I suppose so. I'm walking aren't I?" She joked. Kid smiled and patted the soft comfy looking chair that sat beside him. "Why don't you sit down? I'm sure your starved." He replied. She blushed and focused her attention on the window. "I'm really not that hungry." But at the worst moment her stomach growled loudly and moaned in embarassment. Kid only laughed and pulled her into the chair. "All right...I think that spoke for you." He teased. She glared at him playfully and lightly punched him on the arm. "Aw shut up and do what you were gonna do." He smirked, taking her breath away.

It was strange. They were both completely the opposite of each other. She watched Kid as he pulled out a black skillet from a bottom cabinet and turned on the burner on the stove. She laughed when she saw him try to carry a tub of butter, bread, a spatula, and a tea jug at the same time. "Here let me help you." She offered. She stood up and walked into the kitchen, snatching away the tea jug before he spilled it all over the floor. "Maka...I'm supposed to be cooking for you." He growled playfully.

"And you will probably be cleaning instead of cooking if you keep that up." She pointed at his nearly full arms and laughed lightly. "Besides, I'm feeling better." She replied. She felt a pair of arms encircle her waist, and she stopped cutting the butter. "Kid?" She questioned. She shivered when she felt his warm moist breath hit her ear. "K-kid?" She moaned. "Maka...please just sit down and let me make you something _good." _Maka gasped at the dirty images that hit her mind like a freight train. She closed her eyes as she felt Kid let go of her waist, and left the kitchen in a hurry. She knew that Kid wouldn't ever try to hit on her like _that. But it still didn't change the fact that I responded so strongly to it. _She scowled at herself as she plopped down into the chair. What the heck was she doing? Here she was getting aroused at the most stupid things! She really must have hit her head hard earlier when she fell out of Kid's bed. "Oi, Maka?" She snapped out of her daze and looked up at Kid in a kiss the cook apron. She guffawed and clutched her stomach, trying to keep in the laugh that threatened to escape. Kid cocked an eyebrow curiously at her and glanced down at his apron. "Does it look weird?" She nodded and busted out laughing. "I'm s-sorry k-kid...hahahahaa! Its just too funny!" She fell out of the chair and onto the floor, trying to calm herself down. She opened her eyes to see Kid leaning right over her smiling like a cheshire cat. She stopped and stared up at those golden eyes that made her legs quiver. "What?" She asked suspiciously. He grinned and ran his fingers across her cheek. "Nothing...its just nice to see you smile again."

She blushed and grabbed his fingers, obviously surprised him as she stroked his hand. "Thanks." She smiled gently. He seemed shocked, and his eyes darkened in a strong desire she couldn't quite identify. "Kid?" He snapped out of it and grinned sheepishly. "Don't mention it." He helped her off the floor and gestured toward the kitchen. "Now let's get back to those grilled cheeses."

WHOO HOOO! For the people who will wanna complain about me writing about Maka and Kid...you can GET OVER IT! Trust me...I have a good reason for this! But don't you think I did a good job describing their relationship? For the people who support or like this couple please tell me! I'd like to thank all my reviewers for giving me the encouragement to keep writing! Without you guys I doubt this story would be that popular! Love ya lots and I hope you enjoy the next chapter ^^

Soul: ...

OtaChu: He is definately pissed at me now yes?

Maka: I think that he is in a depression.

OtaChu: Oi, Maka what's up with you and Kid anyways?

Maka: What! O/O

OtaChu: Hmmmm (evil laugh) tell me...did you see all of Kid's GOOD side?

Maka: OHH SHUDDUP!

Ohboy how I love to tease these characters! Hope you guys keep reading and please review!

Btw: I am thinking that from now on I will start updating depending on the amount of reviews I get...hmm how about every 12 reviews? That really isn't too much to ask is it?


	10. Chap10 BathTime & Kid's Entertainment!

Hello everbodiez...(cowers in fear T^T) Oh geesh...I'd like to start off by apologizing for the late late late chapter! But again...the writer's block hit me hard (BAM***) Also in the last chapter I think that I mentioned something about writing a chapter for every 12 reviews? Yeah...so I am gonna stick with that for awhile. I get alot of views on my story, but not that many reviews! So this is my new rule! For every 12 Reviews I get, there will be a new chapter! So please enjoy this chapter my lovely Readers!

Chapter 10: Her Escape and His Sigh

(Kid's POV)

"So do you think you want to stay here for awhile?" Kid asked her gently. Maka glanced at him from the corner of her eye, and resumed flipping the grilled cheeses in the pan. "Well, it all depends on our situation." He chuckled and grabbed the spatula from her hand. "Situation?" Maka rolled her eyes and punched him lightly on the arm. "You know what I mean." The kitchen lights brought out the blonde streaks in her hair, making it look like a bright gold. "Actually I dont understand, explain please." He replied.

She smiled and walked over the refrigerator, running her fingers over the handle before opening it. "How did you find me?" She asked curiously. He blinked and felt the nervousness swell up in his stomach. How much could he tell her? "Well, we were all looking for you. Blackstar, Tsubaki, and I." He decided to leave Soul's name out of the equation, only for the sake of Maka's feelings. "I followed a tip from one of my aqqaintences on Noel's whereabouts. Turns out he was right, and was hiding in LockDown Mansion several miles outside of Death City." He regarded her reaction as she pulled out the milk from the fridge, and closed the door. "Oh." she replied quietly.

He sighed, and flipped over the grilled cheese that was beginning to burn at the edges. "I found him, and he told me where you were." The memory of Noel seared through his mind like a forest fire. God how he wanted to kill him. "How did you survive?" She asked curiously. He looked over his shoulder, confused at her question. "What do you mean?"

Maka set the cups from the cabinet on the table and popped the cap off the milk. She began pouring and regarded him with serious eyes. "He could've killed you, why didn't he?" Kid swallowed and resumed flipping the grilled cheeses. "I blew him through the wall of the castle, and haven't seen him since." Her eyes flashed, and she walked closer to him. "Your lying Kid." He frowned and sat the spatula down on the counter. "No I'm not." He said.

She grinned and pushed him up against the edge of the counter. "Yes you are, I can tell." He gulped, noticing how close the two of their bodies were. "Maka..." he growled, trying to warn her to get off him. She had no idea who she was messing with. "I don't understand what you're not telling me." she replied. He swallowed and closed his eyes, if there was one thing he didn't want to do it was lose his cool with her. "Maka...please get off of me." She blinked and glanced down at the situation they were in. Her face blushed a sinful red, and she reluctantly pulled herself off of him. "Sorry, when it comes to him I get a little weird."

He smiled and pulled her back against him. If it was like this, then he could deal with it. "Kid?" she whispered. He risked a look at her below him and nearly lost his breath. Her green eyes were plagued with longing and something else he couldn't quite identify. "Hmmm?" he replied, trying to sound focused on their conversation. "Nothing." she said and snuggled back into his embrace. He blinked, surprised at what she just did. "Maka?"

"Thanks, for being here for me." She whispered into his chest. He felt his heart swell, and he threaded his fingers through her hair. "You're welcome." Even though it only lasted for a few seconds, to him it felt like hours. She finally pulled back, and nervously glanced around the room. "So where were we?" He grinned and gestured to the finished grilled cheeses. "About to eat My Lady?"

Maka giggled and picked up the glasses of milk. "I suppose so."

They set the table while talking about past events at the DWMA. "I didn't think Blackstar would still be the same! I mean it's only been four years!" Maka exclaimed. Kid smiled, happy that she was acting like her old self again. "So I've been wanting to ask you this, but I wasn't sure if I should." She said matter-of-factly. He raised and eyebrow and used his fork to pop another piece of grilled cheese into his mouth. "Shoot."

"Well, where's Liz and Patty?" She asked carefully. He flinched, and focused his gaze on the table. "I'm sorry Kid, you don't have to answer that." She whispered. Kid glanced back at her, relishing the way her eyes lingered on his form. "Ever since my fight with Noel, I haven't heard from them." Maka blinked and took his hand in hers. "I knew there was something else you were hiding, I just didn't know what." He exhaled and risked a glance into her eyes once more. "Why not Maka-chop it out of me?"

She laughed, and resumed running her fingers over his hands. This made shivers run down his spine, and suddenly he wished he were halfway across the room in his bed. "I think I've outgrown that don't you think?"

The lights were lowered to a dim color, and the tip tap of rain made it obvious there was a storm coming later on that night. "You're you Maka, and nobody else can change that." A long silence emptied out between them, but he felt that it wasn't awkward. 

"Kid, your such a sweet guy." Maka smiled. He guffawed and almost choked on his milk. "What?" He felt his face flush in embarassment. Damn it, only Maka could do this to him. "It's just, you rescued me from that awful place, and haven't pressured me to tell you about it. Normally everyone would be asking right after I woke up." She replied.

The dining room light flickered, threatening to burn out at any minute. He sighed, relieved at her answer. "So that's why I'm sweet?" he asked. She blushed and shook her head in a frenzy. "No! I-I mean t-that's not the only r-reason..."

"Then what do you mean?" He asked.

She remained quiet and to his notice, started playing with the ends of his old t-shirt she was wearing. It was very baggy, due to her small size, but when she stood up it outlined her curves delicously. He swore under his breathe, cursing himself for picking out such a tempting outfit. Then again, anything Maka wore looked tempting to him.

"Well, it's just..." She struggled to find the right words, making cute expressions that Kid couldn't help but drool over. "Just what?" He knew it was probably mean of him to push her, but he just couldn't help it.

"Your more than a friend to me." she finally said with a inhumanly red face. He blinked, and felt his own face go up in flames. "More than a friend?" Could he really hope?

"Your a special person! I don't think I would be alive without you!" She confessed. His head dropped onto the table in shock. _No, she hasn't realized it yet._ "Thanks Maka, you don't know what that means to me." At least he was past the point of "friend."

She leaned her head to the right, sporting a confused look on her face. "Kid?" He sighed and pulled himself up out of the chair; happy that he had managed to throw on some clothes earlier after the shower incident with Maka. "It's nothing, but don't you want to take a shower?" He replied cooly. "It's been three days since you last took one, and I didn't want to undress-"

He stopped himself, feeling his face being engulfed by flames once again. Just how many times was he going to embarass himself? "Yes, but is there anything else I can wear?" He turned to see her looking at the baggy shirt she wore. "Well...my Uncle may have some old clothes you can use. But I'm not sure if they'll fit." He replied. She flushed and focused her gaze down onto the floor. He cursed, realizing that he had basically just made fun of her size. "Listen Maka, don't worry about your size-"

"It's okay! I know I'm small and have a flat chest...you don't have to remind me!" she cried out. He flinched and slowly realized why she was so embarassed. Soul had always called her "tiny tits" at school, and such words probably made her feel insecure about her size. He growled and grabbed her hands, knowing that was he was about to do would be out of the blue. Even for the both of them. "Maka, come with me."

"Kid?" She questioned angrily. "What are you doing?"

"Trust me!" He replied. The long hallway stretched out in front of them, but Kid knew exactly where he was taking her. He swerved left and opened the bathroom door, knowing he would probably get Maka-chopped into oblivion for what he was about to do. "Maka, take off your clothes." He ordered. Maka blushed and pushed herself far against the bathroom wall. "Why?"

He sighed and pulled a washrag off the bathroom shelf. "Tie this around my eyes." He commanded. "Trust me Maka, I won't look at you." She hesitated, but then carefully took the rag from his hands and tied it in front of his eyes. "Can you see?" she asked. He nodded his head "no" and sat on the edge of the bathtub with Maka's help. "Now take off your clothes." He wanted her to know she was beautiful, because she deserved it. "Kid, I don't understand the point of this." He smirked and used his hands to find her waist, and pulled her against him. He was sitting down, so when she was pushed against him he felt her the underside of her breasts caress his cheek.

He shivered, and motioned towards the bathtub. "I'm letting you take a bath, but it's only fair that I'm in here with you, seeing as you saw me naked."

He may have been playing dirty, but this was the only way to get her to realize his point. "Maka?" He felt her pull away and reach behind him towards the towel rack. "All right, but you better not peek!"

He smiled and squeezed the bathtub edge with an iron-force grip. "Don't worry, I won't."

He couldn't however keep his ears from hearing the clothing dropping onto the floor. Signaling that Maka was getting undressed, right in front of him. Kid fought the urge to rip the towel right of his face, so he could see her delicious body. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all._ The water faucet turned on, letting hot water and steam cloud the room. "Maka are you in yet?" He asked. The plop of a body settling in water made it clear she had just jumped in. "Yeah, you better not be peeking!" She threatened. He chuckled and sat down on the bathroom floor. "You don't trust me?"

"It's not that and you know it." She replied.

"All right, all right." He smirked and let his fingers drop into the bathtub. "Kid!" She complained. "What? I'm not doing anything wrong am I?" It was quiet for a couple of seconds, and she finally complied with is question. "I suppose not."

Little did our heroines know, that right outside the window...was Soul Eater Evans.

YAYYYYYYYY~~~Chapter is finally finished! Hope you guys liked it. R&R please!

Soul: Dear Lord, how much are you going to punish me?  
OtaChu: Don't worry Soul, are readers are going on strike for you.

Soul: Really? :D

OtaChu: No.

Soul: DAMN YOU!

OtaChu: Language!

Again, sorry you guys for not updating in so long. But I hope you guys are dying for the next chapter because it will be GREATNESS! :) Sincerely, your slow and unfocused author-sama: OtAkU ChU


	11. Author's Note: HIATUS ABORTED!

Author's Note

Dear my very PATIENT readers T^T...due to family issues, this story was put on HIATUS for a month and a half. But now things have been solved, and I am finally able to get writing again! ^^ I intend to be updating ALOT because of the absense for the past month. So readers... in the next two days get ready for the story to continue! Love-OtAkU ChU


	12. Chap11:Soul's Annoyance WA Glass Ball

Hello everybody ^^ OtAkU ChU here and ready to go. I told you guys in my last author's note that I would be updating alot more now since I have free time. Thank goodness all the drama is over and I can finally get back to writing T^T. I really missed you guy's encouragement on the story! So the last time we all checked Maka was feeling insecure about Soul never coming to rescue her. And now that Kid's here and caring for her, Maka's heart is beginning to sway like a storm! Will Soul make it on time to convince Maka to take him back? Will Kid's warm heart win over Maka and make her forget about Soul? So many questions to be answered and so many more chapters to write! Read as love hits Maka hard, and she finally realizes what its like to have two men on your tail! ^^

Chapter 12 (Death the Kid's POV)

"I suppose it's okay." Maka replied. Kid smiled and shuffled out of his pants. "Maka are you completely sure about this?" She sat in the bathtub water, and nodded as her face tinged a deeper red. "I'm sure Kid."

He lifted his leg over the side of the bathtub, making sure the white towel stayed secure around his waist. "You do know what your getting yourself into right?" He smirked confidently, and managed to slide himself behind her. Kid touched her naked shoulder gingerly, shivering when he saw the water droplets cascade down her porcelain skin. His face engulfed in flames, and suddenly Kid realized the dire of the situation.

Here he was naked, in the bathtub, with Maka. Who at the time, was also naked. Maybe when he thought of it in the living room, he didn't really think the plan through. But at the moment, all of Kid's desires came rushing through his mind at once.

He wrapped his arms around Maka, and inhaled her scent. Stawberries, cinnamon, and mint. God how he loved her smell. "Kid?" Maka whispered. He could feel her body flush in embarassment, maybe this plan wasn't so bad after all. "Maka, I'll ask you again; Are you sure?"

The bathroom light flickered on and off. Kid knew that a storm was coming, but he didn't expect it to come so soon. "Will it hurt?" She asked nervously. He focused his attention back on Maka and smiled. "Only for a second."

She shook her head and tucked her arms around her legs. "Just do it quickly okay?" He nodded and reached for the fluffy loofa on the side of the tub. "The cut isn't that deep, so it should only sting for a little bit."

Maka sighed, and relaxed. "Okay."

Kid gently rubbed the soft soap on the loofa and began to clean the cut on her left shoulder. He wished he would've have noticed it earlier, but seeing how big the t-shirt was on Maka it was no wonder he missed it. "Does it hurt?" He asked worriedly.

She shook her head and leaned back against him. "No, it actually feels good." He stiffened, realizing how close the both of their bodies were. _I have to calm down, _He thought nervously. _All I'm doing is helping her feel better._

_You wish you could do more though..._

Kid blushed and scowled at his conscience.

_Would you shut up?_

_No, cause you and I both know what you want to do to her._

_Shut up! This is different!_

_Hmmmm...you and her are naked in a bathtub, and here you are scrubbing her back. Would you like me to point out that she is NAKED again?_

Kid growled and shoved the voice out of his mind. If there was one thing he didn't need, it was his own carnal desires telling him what to do. "Kid? Are you okay?"

He blinked and glanced down at a very alluring sight. Maka had turned slightly enough to where he could see the curve of her breasts. His breath caught, and he felt his lower abdomen tighten in anticipation. God what was she doing to him? "Maka..."

(Soul's POV)

He clenched his fists in anger. Seeing the two of them like this, made him want to tear Kid to shreds. So this is why that bastard left them in a middle of a fight. That damn BlackMaster must've told Kid where Maka was, and wanting to be the hero; that damn trigger boy went off to save Maka on his own. Soul's crimson red eyes scrunched in anger, if only he could do something!

But there was nothing he could do. He was at least half a thousand miles away, looking through Blaire's crystal ball. He knew it was a good thing he didn't throw it out when Maka had proposed they have a garage sale. It had been sitting there for months unused, and Blaire nearly blew a gasket when he attempted to throw it out. "It will come in handy in the future!" She had argued.

Soul had just rolled his eyes and tossed the thing onto Blaire's bed. Which she had later put on her shelf. For once he was actually grateful towards her pack rat habits. But seeing Kid put his hands on Maka's naked body made him boil. And Maka!

What in the world was she thinking letting him touch her like that? Sure she had a cut on her shoulder...but still! Soul hit the wooden table, and suddenly regretted his action. The picture of Maka and Kid blurred in and out of his vision and then it was sucked into a big black hole. He opened his eyes to see Blaire standing above him. "Damn it Soul, you broke my glass ball!"

He sighed and pushed himself up off the ground. Apparently when he had slammed his hand down on the table, it had caused the ball to fall off and shatter into a thousand pieces. "Sorry, I just lost my temper a little bit." He scratched his head sheepishly, and glared down at the ground. The image of Maka and Kid still lingered in his mind.

Damn you Kid...I'll get Maka back if its the last thing I'll ever do.

Okay...So i know this chapter was a little short, but I was in a hurry to update like I promised you guys I would ^^ So what do you think? Soul's on his way to teach Kid a lesson, but who knows? Kid may have Maka's heart by then, and Soul will definately have to fight to get her back! The next chapter will be updated in a few days so please wait my lovely readers! R&R and tell me what you guys thought about this chapter :)

Soul: DAMN! It took you long enough to update.

OtaChu: I already explained why I haven't been able to update, so BACK OFF!

Maka: I have to go with Soul on this one...you could have at least told the readers from the beginning you weren't going to be updating for a long time.

OtaChu: You traitor! This is mutiny T^T

Soul: Well hey, at least you got some more reviews! Be thankful to your readers.

OtaChu: Who said I wasn't? I always thank them

Maka: God will you two shut up already and get to the next chapter?


	13. Chapter 12: Blaire's Misfortune

Oh Mah Gawd! It's been so long since I updated this fanfiction! I can't believe I let it drag on like that o.O then again I am pretty forgetful when it comes to these things. Anyways, I would like to apologize to the readers who expected more chapters up, but I lost connection with my internet for a while and just got it back like a week ago! (Sigh ***oh how I missed the internet! T^T) And on to the story!

Chapter 12: Blaire's Misfortune

(Blaire's POV)

She watched Soul sulk angrily in the dark corner. Playing with the ends of her purple hair, she wondered if giving him a hug would cheer him up a bit. Maka wasn't around to beat any sense into him, so Blaire figured it would be okay. "Soul?"

He snapped his head up at the mention of his name. "What Blaire? I'm kinda busy right now." She rolled her eyes; crossing her arms in the process. "Number one, don't take that tone of voice with me. You owe me money for breaking my glass ball you dolt!" The floorboards creaked beneath underneath her feet as her black boots shuffled across them. Soul huffed angrily and pointed towards the table, where the leftover pieces of glass sat glistening and transparent on the floor. So much for getting a discount on it. "I already told you, I didn't mean to!"

Blaire let her arms drop down to her side and frowned. "Even if you didn't do it on purpose, I'll still be expecting the money back." She replied matter of factly. Soul scratched his head; letting a scowl overcome his features. He grumbled quietly so Blaire couldn't hear what he was saying. Probably flinging curse words in her direction she guessed.

She knew he was upset about Maka disappearing and everything, but he didn't have to act like a little baby about it. So what if she was with Kid? In her opinion, that only made things more interesting. Blaire had known about the secret feelings Soul and Maka had harbored for other for quite a while now. Maka was still a little bleak on the matters of love, and Blaire believed this love triangle would help her understand her relationship with Soul better.

Of course, when she had managed to peek over Soul's shoulder at the crystal ball, the last thing she had ever expected was to see Kid and Maka naked in a bathtub. Given, Kid was only helping her clean a wound; but still!

Blaire giggled excitedly at the turn of events between the innocent children she had known for almost four years now. She had always thought Soul and Maka were a good couple, but she had noticed the long and admiring glances Kid had given Maka.

Looking at Soul now, Blaire wondered if he could win Maka back. He had the looks and charm. She could tell even when he was younger that he was going to be quite a catch as the years went by. Which is why she constantly teased him about his "lack of experience." He had gotten so mad one time, he had stomped into the bathroom like a mad cow. Little did he know, that Maka had been in the process of taking a bath and he had walked right in on her.

He had been shell shocked for a while after Maka had managed to slam him into oblivion with a copy of Wuthering Heights. Where Maka managed to pull thick volumes of books out of nowhere, Blaire would never know.

Either way she loved spending time with the two youngsters, and not to mention they were just so fun to be around! They fought often, but it was most likely over stupid things that would make her laugh non-stop at.

"Blaire."

She snapped out of her mind warp and came back into reality. Sometimes she wished her thoughts wouldn't wander off like that. Soul stood in front of her with his black jacket wrapped snugly around his body. The temperature had dropped earlier on in the day, and now it was pouring outside. She arched an eyebrow curiously, "Where are you going?"

Soul reached behind her for the keys on the table. "I can't stay here while that jerk has his way with Maka. Her mind is probably screwed up from all the crap she's been through and can't think straight." He grumbled irritably. Blaire could tell he mostly blamed Kid. Lord knows Soul had hated Kid from the first time he met him.

She kind of wondered if Soul ever noticed Kid goo-goo eyeing Maka from time to time.

"It's probably not the best time to leave you know. There's a big storm coming up in an hour." She informed him quickly. Hopefully he would change his mind, and stay until the morning. Blaire didn't want him roaming the streets in a horrible storm like this.

"I can't wait." He replied, while searching through the ring of keys for the right one to the car. Blaire gently clasped her hand on his shoulder, stopping him from leaving out the front door. "Can't you just stay till the morning?" She batted her eyelashes in an attempt to get him to stay. She wasn't flirting, but her doe eyes had always managed to get men to change their mind.

But apparently Soul saw right through her act.

He shrugged her off and reached for the brown mahogany doornob. "Don't even start with me Blaire, that crap ain't gonna work." She sighed heavily and sat down in the black leather chair in the corner of the room. It was close to the roaring fire place, so she didn't have to worry about being cold. "I can't stop you from going Soul, but be careful."

He glanced over his shoulder and gave her a small smile. "I will."

And with that he paraded out the front door into the pouring rain. The door shut slowly, letting in a cold gust of wind. She shivered and scooted closer to the fireplace. "You always say that." She muttered quietly. "But then you come back halfway dead with Maka over your shoulder."

The car's engine moaned out in the driveway, and although it was faint; Blaire could hear it. She listened in as it pulled out of their driveway and took off down the flooded street. She only hoped Soul would stick to his words.

Blaire picked up a broken twig and tossed it in the fire. It crackled happily, as if it had been waiting for more wood to burn. Blaire held her hand far away from her face and in front of the fire. Her hands had always been a little bit on the large side, but she hadn't really minded. She wasn't as insecure about herself as Maka was, seeing as she was actually attractive and admitted it freely. It was probably egotistic of her, but she didn't care.

She leaned back in the chair, resting her head against it's back. The dark, blank ceiling danced with the shadows of the licking flames of the fire. It stared back at her. Not long ago the ceiling had been decorated with lit up pumpkins and banners. That event however had been to celebrate Maka's birthday. It's was hard to believe it was only six months ago that had happened.

She sighed and lifted her hand to the ceiling, and closed her eyes. "Come back soon Maka. I'd really like to see the look on your face when you have to choose between them." She smiled at her remark and drifted off into a deep sleep. Dreaming of the old days in the Academy.

Sooooo? What did you guys think? I'm trying to let everyone's point of view in on this story. Blaire may be a bit of tease, but I felt that it would be important to let you guys see through her side of the story. She may mess around with Soul, but she really does care for his and Maka's well being! Well thanks for reading this chapter my lovely readers...and I really appreciate all of you who have kept up with me until now! Again, thanks- and please R&R

Until Next Time- OtAkU ChU


	14. Author Update

Hello my Lovelies ^^ Well obviously you guys are wondering where in the heck the next chapter is lol But I wanted to make a little update to my readers, and thank them for keeping up with me :) Unfortunately, I haven't been getting as many reviews as I wanted everytime I upload a new chapter. I noticed on my story traffic that I had at least 70 people read my twelvth chapter, and I was so happy :D but, there was only one review! T^T (so sad!) So I've decided to stick to this new rule I've set for myself!

For every ten reviews-I will update a new chapter! I hope that isn't too much to ask of you guys, but I'm always cautious on my writing and I would love to get some feedback on my story. In fact when you guys review, it encourages me to write better and continue on with the story ^^ So if you would please R&R it would be very helpful to me as an aspiring writer!

Again, thank you for your support on this story so far! And Until Next Time- OtAkU ChU


	15. Chapter 13: A Clue By A Villain

Well look at where we are! ^^ Only thirteen chapters into the story now :D I'm so excited how far this series has gone! Thanks to you guy's encouragement I've been able to write such an amazing fanfiction! Well...I know you guys have been waiting for the next chapter...sooo here it is!

Soul: Oh really now?

OtaChu: I figured you would have something to say, out with it! -_-

Soul: You call this a fanfiction! You've practically kicked me out of the story!

OtaChu: *gapes in shock* Nuh uh! Your only mad at me because Kid's with Maka as of now.

Maka: I totally agree with our friendly reviewers Chu, you put me in a bad situation.

OtaChu: *rolls eyes* whatever, you guys don't know whats happening in the inner workings of my mind.

Soul: I don't think I wanna know what goes on in there.

Maka: *sighs* Soul I think she has been overdoing it on the fun dip again.

Soul: *nods head in agreement*

OtaChu: You traitors! T^T this is mutiny!

Maka: Hey reviewers feel free to come stab Chu with a pitchfork! Until then...enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 13: A Clue By A Villian

(Soul's POV)

He cursed as the pounding rain slathered the window shields in an icy flurry. Great, not only did it have to rain; the temperature had to take a flippin nosedive too. This really wasn't his day. He gently pressed his foot on the brakes and turned off the highway into a convenience store parking lot.

The coarse slick pavement squeaked against the tires as he pulled into an empty space. Jiggling the keys out of the slot, Soul threw them in the seat next to him and sighed. "Could this day get any worse?"

A loud crack of lightening struck the sky, causing Soul to jump out of his skin. He growled and reached for the door handle; wrenching it open quite forcefully. "Let me rephrase that; yes it can." He muttered under his breath. The storm was only becoming worse. At this rate he wouldn't even be able to find where Death and Maka were staying.

Soul stepped out of the blue and black camaro and slammed the door shut. His leather boots sqealed against the concrete as he marched towards the store. The dark sky didn't even compare to Soul's gloomy mood. A loud dinging ran out as he opened the glass door to the convenience store, and a very annoyed looking man glared at him from the cash register.

"Hey, can't you see we're closed?" he scolded harshly.

Soul shook his head and turned around towards to the sign hanging on the door. Sure enough, it clearly said "Closed." He smacked himself in the head thoroughly. "Sorry, guess I wasn't paying attention."

The old man rolled his eyes and gestured towards the racks full of beer. "Go ahead and get what you were coming for, but don't think your special just cause I'm making an exception." Soul exhaled and pushed away some of the white hair that had mangaged to fall in front of his face. "Actually I'm a little underage for alcohol. But I could go for a strawberry slushee."

Despite the wet weather outside, Soul couldn't really figure out why he wanted such a strange beverage. Must be the nerves, he decided. He walked over the large machine. It was dark black and the two flavors churned around inside their containers. Stawberry and Lime.

He pulled a large styrofoam cup from a red shelf and sat it under the nozzle. Pushing the button, Soul watched as the icy slush drizzled into the cup. "So what's a young man like you doing out in a storm like this?"

Soul turned around to the old man at the cash register. It was kind of weird that he was trying to start a conversation; seeing as he was so rude before. "Well, I'm looking for someone." Soul commented lamely. The cup was almost full to the top and he pushed the button again to stop the machine.

The old man snorted and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. His dull green eyes stood out from his salt and peppered hair. "I'll never understand you youngins. Going out in the middle of a storm for such strange reasons."

Soul smirked at the old man's senile comment. "It's not really strange, I actually have to go find her before something bad happens." That caught the old man's attention and he stopped mumbling. "Her? You looking for a girl?"

He nodded his head, and pulled the cup out from under the nozzle. "Yeah, she's been missing for a while now; but I know who she's with. The only problem is, I don't know where she's at." He snapped the lid onto of the cup and pulled a straw out of a container. "I have no clue." He added.

The old man raised an eyebrow. "Well can you tell me what she looks like? I don't get alot of customers due to the overrun of witches, but every once in a while I get some youngin in here asking for directions or beer."

Soul blanched and almost dropped the straw he was holding. "You think you might of seen her?" The old man grunted and set the pack of cigarettes on the table. "That depends on if you tell me what she looks like you dolt." Soul flinched at the old man's tone, and laughed sheepishly. "Oh yeah, well she's really short compared to me. Long sandy blond hair, not really much of a body and small tits." He said bluntly.

The old man narrowed his eyes at him, "You couldn't have put it any better than that?" Soul blushed and set his cup down on the counter. "Sorry, old habits die hard." The old man rolled his eyes, "Was she with anybody?" Soul thought carefully on the matter, could Kid have been with her?

"Umm, well you know Lord Death's son?"

The old man nodded his head and rang up the slushee. "Yeah, now that you mention it I saw Lord Death's son in here the other day. I didn't see your girl, but she may have been out in that long white car I saw outside."

Soul's heart flickered in hope. "Did he say anything that may have given away where he was going?" The old man handed him back his slushee and held out his hand. "That'll be three bucks son, and yeah. He asked for some medical supplies; bandaids and ointment as such. But what really stuck out was the questions on where Chaos' summer home was."

Soul arched an eyebrow. Chaos? Wasn't that Kid's uncle?

"Do you know where it is? Chaos' house that is?" Soul asked eagerly. The old man pointed out towards the window. "It's about a day's drive from here, follow the highway straight and when you see it; take a left on Bone road and follow the old dirt trail down to the shore. I don't know why Chaos insisted on putting a summer house down there, but everyone has their own interests I suppose."

Soul stuck the straw into the lid and scratched his head thoughtfully. A day's drive? Really? He didn't think he could wait that long. He sighed, and pulled out a ten and slapped it on the counter. "Thanks alot old man, and keep the change."

"The name's Salis you punk and don't screw things up with that girl ya hear?" Salis theatened. Soul smiled and waved him off as he was walking out the door. "I got ya."

Amazingly when Soul walked outside, the rain had let up a little. The sky was still dark, but Soul's mood had lightened. He sighed happily, finally content that he had found a clue to Maka's location. When he had left Blaire's, he kind of felt like an idiot for leaving without any directions on where she was.

But, as it turned out; today was Soul's lucky day.

He glanced down the wet highway, regretting having to drive in the rain. He would've rather waited til the storm blew over; but he didn't have that kind of time. Right now Kid was making his move on Maka, and she was falling for it.

Soul clenched his fists and made his way over to the blue and black camaro. He opened up the door and started up the car; the blasting music of the Smashing Pumpkins echoed throughout the speakers behind the seat.

If anything in the entire world, he would never let Kid steal Maka from him. He swore on his life he would do whatever it took to get her back. Even if that meant pulling some tricks of his own.

He backed out of the parking lot and swerved out onto the highway. "Kid you better be ready to get your ass whipped." he growled, switched the car into first gear and tore down the highway like a madman getting chased by the devil.

(Salis' POV)

He watched as Soul tore out of the convenience store parking lot. "Always so impatient." He chuckled darkly. Throwing the cigarettes into the trash, he heard a low groan echo from the back closet. He walked toward the door and reached for the wooden knob, turning it slowly; he glanced inside at the tied up figure sitting against the wall.

"Sorry to wake you my dear Salis." He chuckled. Salis opened his eyes slowly, wincing when the blood from his head injury trickled into his eye. The ropes were tied tightly around his beaten body and the old man looked up at him from his position on the floor.

He tried to say something, but it only came out muffled from the gag he wore around his mouth. "I'm very sorry about this, but I just couldn't wait to see him." He laughed excitedly. Bending down to the old man he let his fingers linger across his cheek. Salis' eyes widened as he saw him ripple and transform in front of his eyes.

"Ahhhh now that's so much better." Noel said, while stretching the muscles in his back.

Noel looked down at Salis who stared up at him in shock. "Now now my dear Salis, you should know by now that I can shift into anyone I want." He teased. Salis narrowed his eyes at him angrily and struggled against the ropes.

"Tsk Tsk, I hate to do this here, but I can't just leave and have you go blabbing to Lord Death now can I?" Salis's eyes widened in fear and he shook his head back and forth. "Don't be afraid Salis, it will be as they say- painless and very quick."

Noel summoned a small dagger from the darkness within his weapon and held it out willingly to Salis. "See? It will only hurt for a second." Salis kicked his feet, and struggled to get free from the ropes. Noel flicked the dagger against his skin, drawing dark blood from his body. "Poison may be a cheap way to die, but it's better than getting decapitated." he added darkly.

He flung the dagger at Salis, and it pierced his jugular. Salis shuddered and fell over from the pain that pulsated through his body. Noel smirked and bent down towards Salis' twitching body. "Now that I remember, I'm not a very good liar am I? Oh well, enjoy your last moments of life Salis."

Salis' eyes drifted closed as the life left his body. The blood from his slice jugular poured out onto the floor, and Noel yawned. "Now that was boring." He commented lazily.

He stood up and walked out of the closet, leaving Salis's body behind him. He didn't plan on killing him so soon, but the old man was no longer a piece that could be played. So why keep him? Noel stepped out of the store and watched as the rain hit the concrete highway.

"I'm coming for you Soul, whether you like it or not." Noel smirked and disappeared into the darkness once more.

Okay...I'm hoping this is as long on fanfiction as it was on word! I tried to write alot seeing as I haven't been able to update lately ^^ But thank you guys for the support and I hope you liked this chapter! Please R&R and enjoy the next chapter when it comes out.

Until Next Time- OtAkU ChU


	16. Chapter 14: Burying The Past

Wow, it's been awhile. T^T And boy do I feel bad for leaving you guys in the dark! Believe it or not, I can't believe I went this long without writing! It's sad really. My inner writer's mind has been cussing me out for the past few months, even to the point where she's torturing me in my dreams. And yes guys, you guessed it….the item of my torturous dreams was in fact….a pitchfork. Thanks for that Maka and Soul….next time I'll take your threats more seriously.

Soul: I told you she wouldn't last long.

Maka: *nods in agreement*

Chu: Shut up guys, I get the picture.

Soul: You do realize that we can hold this over you for the rest of your natural born life on Fanfiction right?

Chu: Shut Up you perv. At least I don't peek at people through glass balls.

Maka: *giggles* She said "balls."

Soul: -_- I think you've been spending too much time with BlackStar.

Chu: Well how about we just get through the rants and thousands of pitchforks being thrown my way and get onto the story?

Maka: I highly doubt your readers even want to finish this story. You've twisted it beyond recognition….did I forget to mention you're an awful author?

Soul: Whoa, why the hate factor Maka? Although…I must agree with you on that last statement.

Chu: I knew this was going to happen, why do I even entertain you brats?

Soul: I'd rather be a brat, than a failure to my readers.

Chu: T^T why must you remind me Soul?

Maka: It's his job Chu, don't you remember? Also, don't forget that you put me as the smartest character in your story.

Soul: Yeah, that totally explains why you can't quit staring at Kid in an apron.

Maka: At least I wasn't being a peeping perv like you and looking through glass balls.

Chu: *snort* she said "balls."

Soul: *sigh* You guys are way too much alike for your own good.

Thanks for sticking with me this long guys! I really appreciate all the reviews and encouragement I have gotten. Now, please enjoy the following chapter!

(Maka's POV)

She wasn't sure if pointing out the milk moustache on Kid's face was a good idea. Although she had to admit, it did look quite endearing on him. "What's the matter Maka?" She blinked, brought out of her reverie by the sound of Kid's voice. He sat on the opposite side of the table, in the process of gulping down his second glass of milk. The moustache of course, was still intact.

She giggled lightly, deciding to let him play the dairy villain a little longer. After all, he sort of deserved it after making her snort bubbles up her nose in the bathtub. For a while, Maka had felt awkward in the marble contraption- especially with Kid lathering up her backside from behind. She realized though, with the cool ointment he'd placed on her cuts afterwards that it was totally worth the few minutes of humiliation in the bathtub.

Maka kicked back in the kitchen chair, noticing that the living room lights had been flickering on and off for a quite a while now. The storm that Kid had informed her of earlier was getting closer, and that thought only made her stomach feel more than a little nauseous. She wasn't particularly fond of thunderstorms, nor the lightening that accompanied them. Usually she just holed up under her bed and waited it out with Soul's headphones and mp3 she'd _borrowed _from his dresser. Of course, the following morning had never been a pleasant one, especially when Soul refused to cook breakfast for her. She'd loved his strawberry pancakes, and due to the couple of incidents with his headphones- she'd went a whole week straight without those delicious stacks of heaven.

The thought of them now, in fact, made her mouth water.

"Maka?"

She shook her head, cursing herself for letting her mind wander off…._again. _"Sorry Kid, I was off in la-la land. What were you saying?" He blinked, his amber eyes watching as she leaned forward and took a quick sip of milk. "I was just asking if you were planning on staying here for much longer. I know you have a lot to get back to; Kami knows Spirit must be in a fit right now." He chuckled, thinking she would scowl at skirt-chaser's name. However, her despondent look obviously surprised him as she set the milk back down on the table. "Spirit hasn't been around in months. Didn't you know that Kid?" She watched him curiously, wondering what had occurred in the young Shinigami's life since they'd left the Academy. Regret nitpicked at her mind, reminding herself that she should've kept in contact with her friends.

He unconsciously wiped his lips, washing away the moustache that had entertained her for the past five minutes. "Awww you wiped it off." She pouted. He looked at her funnily, confused as to what she was getting at. "What do you mean I wiped it-" His eyes widened in recognition, and he blushed- still continuously rubbing his mouth. "You should have told me." He mumbled, obviously embarrassed that he'd been caught in such a situation. "Oh don't worry about it Kid, you look kinda cute that way." She giggled sweetly, forgetting their earlier conversation.

Kid blushed further, still not convinced by Maka's reply. "Kinda cute? What's that supposed to mean?" She smiled, thankful for the bit of normalcy that was coming back into her life. "It means what it's supposed to Kid. You're cute." It was strange, she didn't openly comment on a person's looks. But she did have to admit, now that she really looked at him- Kid _was _cute. His jet black hair and amber eyes were something that attracted both the mind and body. And despite his dislike of the white stripes in his hair, she found them extremely attractive. In the past, she'd always wondered why the majority of the girls at the Academy mooned over him. Now, it was hard _not _to look at him.

As if he read her mind, Kid smiled and brushed a black lock of hair out of his eyes. "Enjoying the view?" She caught herself and quickly settled her gaze on the table. "No, you-" A blush painted her cheeks, as she hurriedly pushed herself to come up with an excuse. "I was only looking at you, cause you still have milk on your mouth." She pointed to her upper lip, hoping he wouldn't see through her lie. Apparently, he didn't believe her. "I don't know about that Maka, I could've sworn I'd gotten it all off." She could see an idea forming in his head, and she didn't like it one bit. Scooting closer to her, he leaned into her side and unconsciously brushed against her arm. "But if I didn't," He grabbed a napkin from the middle of table and offered it to her. "Why don't you wipe it off for me?"

The wolfish grin was back on his face, making the rollercoaster in her stomach do dozens of flips. It was hard to believe Kid had ever been this charming, in fact- maybe he had always been this way? She blinked, and then shook her head visibly. _No, no, no! Now is not the time to be thinking about that! _Maka flipped her hair over her shoulder, deciding to meet his challenge head on. It wasn't often that she got a contender when it came to a game of wits. Normally, when she and Soul would've fought- he would just yell at her and then go sulk in his room. His childish ways sometimes made her laugh, but there were times when she just wished he would get up off that "cool" pedestal of his and actually act like a grown up. Although, now that she thought about it, the game her and Kid were playing wasn't exactly mature either.

Eyeballing the napkin he offered her, she glanced at Kid to make sure he wasn't kidding. The look that graced his features was that of King offering his servant food. A look that resulted in pissing her off. She yanked the napkin out his grip, and caught his chin with her other hand. "Don't mind if I do." She smirked evilly, knowing that she'd caught him off guard. The look of surprise written on his face proved it. Oh, how fun it was turning the tables on the offender!

Pressing the napkin against his face, she scrubbed it gently- making sure to keep her gaze focused on his mouth. Lord knew what lie within those swirling depths of amber gold that were most likely focused on her. All she knew, was that she didn't want to find out. "Mmmph-Maka." She sighed, regrettably looking up at Kid. The sight before her caused her to giggle uncontrollably. Kid's hair had been pushed to the side, while his lips were scrunched up to his nose. Okay, maybe she had gone a _little _overboard with the napkin.

Maka smiled, letting go of the napkin and watching it drop to the floor. "Hey, don't blame me. You asked for it." She shrugged innocently as Kid wiped his mouth. "Honestly, Maka? That didn't taste very good."

"You licked it?"

"No, you shoved the darn thing between my lips."

"Which means you licked it."

"No."

"Kid."

"Maka."

"Are we really having this conversation?"

"I think we've been having it for about the past 20 minutes."

Maka stared at him, determined to get him crack. "I still say you licked it." He groaned, managing to run his fingers stubbornly through his hair. "I give up, you're absolutely relentless." She snickered, absently brushing against his shoulder. "It's about time you agreed with me."

"Don't I always?"

(Soul's POV)

The rain had let up.

Once receiving the directions from the old man at the store- it wasn't hard finding the road. Given, it was quite worn and muddy from the previous storm, but nothing his car couldn't handle. The red slushee sat in the cup holder, long gone from Soul's earlier thirsty rampage.

It was hard to believe that only a couple of hours ago, he'd been sitting on the worn couch in his and Maka's apartment. He had been lost and worried, with no clue where she was. But now, he was on his way to get her back. (And maybe put Kid six feet under) The subconscious thought made him grin, and he pressed a little harder on the gas pedal.

Only a little more than an hour, and he would soon be with her.

So, did ya'll like? It's been a while since I've written…so I may be out of practice. Just please REVIEW and let me know about any grammatical mistakes or heck…praise me lol But I really do appreciate the support you've guys given me! Thanks and until next time ~ OtAkU ChU


End file.
